Guardian Angel
by phantomx05
Summary: She had met him once, but was forced to leave him. Now reunited by fate in a war torn world how will their friendship change. Canon at first, then small changes will lead to an AU. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli OCx?
1. Chapter 1

This is my idea for a new story which I think will go very well. This prologue just tells hows Lacus and Kira first meet and their initial feelings for each other. The places I name here are similar to places in the town where I live because I felt that my boring old town would be a perfect setting for the beginning of the story. This chapter is merely a quick summary of a period of about 6 months. I hope you like it.

A New Friend-

**Three Years Prior to the first Bloody Valentine War:**

Kira sighed, he stared at the road as it passed by and listened to the commotion of the other students on the long yellow vehicle. He looked down at the black long pants, white collared shirt, and blue tie he wore as his uniform. All guys were supposed to wear the same one. The girls wore the same thing except with skirts instead of pants.

This town was so boring but what else should he expect from the smallest area in Heliopolis. The pavement rolled by as Kira watched trees pass and saw kids walking or biking to school, he wished he lived closer to the school so he could do the same. He shifted over in the seat a little as the bus stopped in front of a nice looking brick house. A brown haired teen boy climbed onto the bus and walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Hiya Kira." Tolle said.

"Hey Tolle did you hear we have homeroom today?" Kira asked as the bus pulled into the lot of a large brick building with very few windows.

"No I didn't, what for?" Tolle asked.

"No idea." Kira said.

"Good old Westview High school." Tolle said while the two laughed at his comment. The school reminded the students more of a prison than a school. This opinion wasn't because of the teachers or rules of the school but simply on how it looked.

"Tolle, Kira!" A familiar voice shouted and the two turned to see their friend Miriallia running towards them. Her short auburn hair bouncing slightly as she ran and her aqua eyes glowing with happiness. She hugged Tolle as she met him and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Hey guys", Sai said as he walked up with his arm around Flay with Kuzzey following.

"Hi Sai, Flay, and Kuzzey." The three other teens said together. The group began to talk as they all walked into the school to their lockers. He smiled as he looked at his friends. They were all not very popular except for Mir and Flay.

Kira grabbed his books and walked off to his homeroom by himself. The homerooms were assigned by last name and unfortunately his name was at the end of the alphabet while his friends were near the front. Kira walked into the room and looked around at the white walls. It was one of the most boring class rooms in the school. Taking a seat Kira watched as a few others walked into the room all around his age of 13. He recognized everyone until an unfamiliar girl walked into the room. She had long pink hair that flowed down to her waist, and her bangs were held out of her face by a double crescent clip. She wore the girls uniform for the school but looked so different from the other girls around the school. Kira was taken away instantly by her beauty and felt a strange feeling grow inside him that he had never felt before.

The girl looked around the room confused. She gathered stares from all the boys around the room that sort of frightened her. That was all the boys except one as she noticed a boy sitting in the back of the room sitting by himself with a book in his hands. The boy looked very handsome in his uniform and had long brown hair and violet colored eyes. He gave her a very kind smile and then turned back to his book. She couldn't help but feel some sort of strange feeling for the boy when she saw him. It wasn't a bad feeling, but a very warm feeling and she liked it. She walked over to the teacher and began talking to her.

"Excuse, I'm Lacus Clyne, the new student." She said with a smile.

"Oh well go ahead and take a seat anywhere you like, I will introduce you as soon as class starts." The teacher said.

"Thank you." Lacus said. She looked around the room and watched as every boy with a free seat next to them moved there books of the seats to free them up for her. She noticed once again the boy sitting in the back all alone and nobody seemed to pay any attention to him. His books were already on the ground and she walked over to the seat that was next to him. Many boys faces showed disappointment as she passed up their open seat to continue walking to the back of the room. She stopped next to the lonely looking boy and smile down at him. The boy looked up from his book when he noticed a shadow cast over the typed letters he was reading intently. He looked up at the girl confused.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Lacus asked politely.

"Um no of course not, but why do you want to sit by me of all people?" Kira asked confused.

"What ever do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"You mean you haven't heard about me?" Kira asked as murmurs spread through the room as people saw Lacus sat down next to him. The two teens heard snaps of the conversations with comments like _"Why would she want to sit by Yamato?" _and _"She must feel sorry for him."_

"Well no, I haven't heard much of anything about you, I'm new here." Lacus said smiling. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne." She finished extending out her hand while smiling.

"I'm Kira Yamato." Kira said shaking her hand. "But to warn you, you probably shouldn't sit by me. I don't have many friends and I'm kind of an outcast and not many people seem to like me. Most my friends have become somewhat of outcasts because of me as well."

"But I don't understand." Lacus said confused. "Why are don't you have many friends, and why don't many people seem to like you."

"Well it's mostly because I'm the only coordinator at this school, but there are probably other reasons I don't know about."

"But why should being a coordinator make such a difference, I'm a coordinator as well. Whether you are a natural or coordinator shouldn't make a difference, it's your personality that should make the difference, and it is very clear to me Mr. Yamato that you are a very kind individual."

"Thank you Lacus, and please call me Kira."

"OK Kira, but why do people not like you for being a coordinator? Heliopolis is a neutral colony of Orb and accepts both naturals and coordinators alike, and since I have moved here it seems that both coordinators and naturals have lived in peace with no hatred."

"Well when it comes down to it, it's because of my grades. I get very good grades mostly because I study very hard and partly because I am a coordinator but the others believe it's just because I'm a coordinator."

"Oh I see."

"You should probably try and keep the fact that you are a coordinator secret other wise they may see you the same way." Kira said.

"Well they might as well think that because I'm not going to hide who I am." Lacus said smiling at Kira. The bell rang after her comment and Miss Sakura stood up and began to speak.

"Well class as you may have noticed, we have a new student with us today. She moved here from the Plants, her name is Lacus Clyne." She said as the class turned to look at the new girl. "Now today we start a new semester which is the reason for having home room today. Here are your new schedules for the semester." Miss Sakura said while passing out the schedules to the class and making sure to make Kira last. Kira took the paper and looked up at the teacher as she began to talk softly. "Kira, the Plants school system is much different from ours and because of this we couldn't schedule classes for Miss Clyne here. Upon recommendations from her old teachers and her grades we believe that she would be able to keep up with the classes you are in. We would like to have her stay with you for the next week to see if this will work, can you be her guide and help her in your classes?"

"Of course Miss Sakura." Kira replied.

"Thank you." Miss Sakura said and then switched to a louder voice. "Class that is all for homeroom, you may talk until the bell rings for first period."

"So I guess I will be seeing you a lot then Kira." Lacus said happily while smiling at Kira.

"I guess so." Kira said smiling back at her.

"So what class do we have first?" She asked cheerfully.

"Trigonometry." Kira said. "The most boring class of the day." He finished while laughing. The bell rang after he stopped laughing and the two stood up and walked out of the classroom together.

00000

Kira walked down the hall to Lacus's locker. It was an hour or so after school had ended. Lacus had decided to walk home with Kira after he finished helping a teacher. The school was deserted and it seemed that he was the only one around. Crash! A loud noise came from ahead and Kira broke out into a sprint.

"No, please leave me alone!" Lacus screamed. "Please don't, just let me go!" Kira heard her desperate calls for help and he ran even faster covering the last 20 feet in almost a second.

"Come on Miss Lacus just one kiss." A tall muscular teen with blonde hair said as Kira rounded the corner. Kira recognized the school bully that was in his home room. Two boys about the same height stood behind him, both with black hair.

"Please just leave me alone." Lacus said as the blonde haired boy pinned her against the locker.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kira shouted as he ran towards the boy. A fist collided with the blonde teens face as Kira came close. The teen dropped to the ground and his goon like friends helped him up.

"You're gonna pay for that one Yamato." The teen shouted.

"Shut up Sasuke, just leave her alone." Kira said as the two goons grabbed his arms and held him still and defenseless. Sasuke smirked and walked forward punching his right fist into his left hand. He wound up and punched Kira hard in the stomach. Kira attempted to double over in pain but was held up by the two other teens. Sasuke wound up and punched Kira again and continued to repeat the act.

"NO! Stop it please, I'll kiss you, just leave him alone." Lacus yelled. Sasuke turned and smirked at her.

"Now that is more like it." Sasuke said while pinning her against the locker and slowly moving closer to her. Kira saw this and anger overtook him. He looked up and saw a violet seed crash and break in front of his eyes. Suddenly his thoughts were clear and he was more focused than he had ever been. Finding some kind of unknown strength he flipped the two goons off him on to their backs. He then tapped Sasuke on the shoulder right before he was about to kiss Lacus. Sasuke turned around just in time for Kira's fist to collide with his face. Kira picked up Lacus's bag and and grabbed her hand before running out of the school. Once they were far enough away and sure that the three teens couldn't follow them Lacus stopped and pulled Kira in close for a hug.

"Thank you very much Kira." Lacus said.

**About a Month Later-**

"How does this one look Kira?" Lacus asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. Kira looked up to see Lacus wearing a strapless pink dress that fell down to her ankles. Kira looked at her not believing how good she looked.

"That one looks great." Kira said happily.

"You said that about the last three too." Lacus said laughing slightly.

"Well I don't think it matters what you wear to your cousins wedding, you will still look very pretty." Kira said while blushing a little.

"Thank you Kira." Lacus said while hugging her best friend. "Speaking of the wedding, my father told me something today. He said that if I wanted I could bring a date." Lacus finished and blushed a little realizing what she just said.

"Well have you thought of anyone?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you Kira." Lacus said blushing. "I know you probably don't want to but you are so nice and would get along great with my family."

"Yeah I'll go." Kira said smiling.

"Really? Oh Kira!" Lacus said while wrapping Kira in a hug. "Now we have to get something for you to wear."

**The Wedding-**

"Wasn't that just the prettiest ceremony you have ever seen Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Yes it was very nice." Kira said. A slow song came on and several couples made their way to the dance floor to dance. Kira looked at Lacus and noticed that she looked at the dancing couples. "Do you want to dance Lacus?" Kira asked smiling at her.

"I'd love to Kira." Lacus said smiling. Kira took her hand and walked her out to the dance floor and then put one arm on her waist and held her hand with the other. Lacus looked up into Kira's eyes and felt the same warm feeling she had felt when she first met him, but she still didn't know what the feeling meant.

The two continued to dance for nearly and hour unaware that Lacus's father was watching the two. He slowly walked over to them as they continued to dance and put a hand on his 13 year old daughters shoulder. She let go of Kira's hand and turned smiling towards her father.

"Lacus can I talk to you a minute." Mr. Clyne said

"Of course father." Lacus said and waved to Kira as her father walked her over to an empty table. He pulled out a chair for Lacus and sat in one across from her.

"Lacus I have noticed that you seem to be very fond of that boy, but I thought I should tell you something important." Mr Clyne said. "It looks like I won the position on the Plant Supreme Council and I won't be able to stay here in Heliopolis for long periods of time like I do now. You will be moving back to the plants with me as soon as the semester is over."

"But father what about Kira?" Lacus asked.

"That is another thing I need to talk to you about. While I was in the Plants I talked with Chairman Zala and following the Plants regulations, we arranged a marriage between you and his son."

**Last Day of the Semester-**

**Lunch:**

"Kira, do you mind if we eat outside?" Lacus asked her best friend. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course Lacus" Kira said while smiling. Lacus heart dropped when she saw his smile, she couldn't help but think how cute he looked and knew that smile didn't make her job any easier. She knew she would have to use every strand of will not to tell Kira her true feelings that she had built for him while in Heliopolis. The two sat down on a bench outside and began to eat. Noticing something was amiss by how his best friend wasn't talking to him he turned to her.

"Kira, I... I.. I have to leave Heliopolis and go to the Plants. My father got the job on the council and I can't stay here." Lacus said. The pain she felt in saying this grew even more when she saw her best friend's sad face. "I will try and come back to visit you as much as I can Kira, but there is something else."

"What is it Lacus?" Kira asked.

"My father has arranged a marriage between me and Patrick Zala's son." Lacus said sadly.

"Oh I see, when will you be leaving?" Kira asked.

"Tonight, I'm so sorry Kira." Lacus said.

"It's OK Lacus, I'm happy for you."

"Will you come say goodbye to me, my shuttle leaves at 8." Lacus said.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Kira said.

00000

Lacus looked at the clock on the wall of the waiting room in the airport, it read 8:09. She bit her lip and scanned the large open area for Kira but saw no sign of him. Her father was talking to the boarding attendants, to ask them to wait just five more minutes. It had taken a lot but Lacus had convinced her father to allow her to say goodbye to Kira. Mr. Clyne walked up to his daughter as she scanned the busy waiting room while standing on her toes to get the best view.

"Lacus they can't wait any longer, we are holding other flights up." Mr. Clyne said.

"Ok Father, I understand." Lacus said sadly and began to walk to the door with her father. Her father opened the door for her and she began to walk through when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Lacus please wait." Kira called out. Lacus turned to see Kira running through the crowd try to get to her. Smiling as he nearly tripped over some one's luggage. Lacus turned to her father, he smiled and nodded before walking out the door leaving her alone to say goodbye to Kira.

"I'm sorry Lacus, I didn't mean to be so late." Kira said. Lacus smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's ok Kira, I'm just glad you made it." Lacus said while pulling away and looking into his eyes. The now familiar warm feeling built up in her and she smiled at him. "Don't forget about me Kira, I will try and visit you very soon."

"I won't forget about you." Kira said. He watched as she smiled at his comment and then reached down to pull something off her hand. She held up the ring that Kira remembered seeing her wear almost everyday.

"Take this please Kira." Lacus said smiling. Kira looked at her questioningly before she smiled and nodded her head. "I want you to have something to remember me." She said. Reaching out he took the ring from her. "Goodbye Kira, I will miss you."

"Goodbye Lacus, and thank you for being my friend." Kira said.

"I will always be your friend Kira." Lacus said before hugging him close. She backed up to look him in the eyes again to feel that warm comforting feeling. She smiled at him and for an unknown reason slowly brought her lips to his cheek before leaving the room to get on the shuttle. Kira watched as she boarded the shuttle and began to take off. Her hand waved at him through the window as she took off leaving Kira alone with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.

**About three years later-**

**(Aboard the Archangel, Near Earth's Debris Belt)**

Kira sat in his room with the door open. Thoughts of the people he had killed continued running through his head. He pulled his legs up on the bed and ran his hands through his head before pulling at his hair. It wasn't long though before his thoughts returned to a pink haired girl he once knew. He pulled out the laptop he had manged to rescue from Morgenrate. He pulled the screen up and turned the laptop on. He waited for the boot up and then typed in the password he had added to the computer. He went to the file that he had played many times since he had joined up with the Archangel to protect his friends. He had come across the video while working for his old professor.

The video opened and a familiar pink haired girl began singing. Kira hadn't seen her since she left Heliopolis and neither had he heard anything from her, until he came across this video. The familiar beat he had listened to so many times began to play.

"In this quite night, I'm waiting for you. Forgetting the past, and dreaming of you. Time passes by and memories fade but time can't erase the love that we've made, and the stars in the sky that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side. Thought you are not here with me I dream of the day when we will meet again. Hold me close, so deep in your heart, I will find you no matter where I have to go..." Lacus sang on the video. The song ended and a reporter walked to Lacus on stage with a microphone.

"Miss Lacus, you told me before the show that you wrote this song for some one." The reporter said. "Is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Lacus said kindly.

"Could it be for fiance?" The reporter asked.

"No, I wrote this song for a friend that I met three years ago in Heliopolis. This song is an apology to him that I haven't been able to visit and to tell him that I still remember him and will try to visit him soon." The video closed and Kira pushed the screen down while turning the laptop off.

While Kira was watching the video and listening to Lacus sing and give her little speech about him he didn't notice Miriallia step into the doorway. She watched him as he watched the video with a smile on his face. When the video ended he shut the laptop down and put it back under his bunk. He looked up to see Mir smiling at him from the doorway, and Kira smiled back at her.

"Still watching that video?" Mira asked Kira.

"Yes." Kira said.

"Kira, I wouldn't get your hopes up. I know Lacus is very nice, but she is the most popular singer in ZAFT Kira, she will have a very tough time finding the time to visit. That's not to mention after what happened at Heliopolis how would she know where you are? And she is engaged now, to your friend Athrun no less. Kira I'm not trying to hurt you or anything like that, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Mir said while sitting down next to Kira.

"I know Mir, I just can't stop thinking about her." Kira sad. Mir looked at him with caring eyes and nodded.

"Well Captain Ramius wanted me to come to ask you to head to the Strike to help move supplies on to the Archangel." Mir said.

"Oh yea of course I'll be there." Kira said.

00000

Kira watched as the yellow maintenance mobile armors piloted by many of the Archangels crew and his friends. They worked together to load important supplies like food and large chunks of ice for water. Kira flew around a large chunk of rock to see a fairly new looking ship floating in the debris. The ship was severely damaged and there was no way it could support any kind of life. He looked a little to the right where he saw a black and gold Jinn. He searched the strikes databanks to see that it was a two seater reconnaissance Jinn.

"What is a reconnaissance Jinn doing all the way out here?" Kira asked himself as he raised the Strike's beam rifle to aim at the Jinn. "Please just turn around and leave." Kira said and almost as if it were following his orders the Jinn turned around and started to fly away but at that moment one of the yellow mobile armors flew up in front of the Strike and began talking over the radio. Kira didn't catch what the pilots said but the Jinn's pilot must have because it turned around and aimed its rifle at the mobile armor. Kira took aim and fired off three shots. One shot missed to the right, the next hit the leg, and the third hit the cockpit. "Damn it, why couldn't you have just not seen them?" He asked into space.

"Thanks Kira." Tolle's voice rang over the radio.

The work continued for a little longer until Kira saw a blinking red beacon in the direction of the ship he saw earlier. He piloted the Strike over to the spot to see a single person lifeboat. He looked at it questioningly wondering what to do.

"What is a lifeboat doing all the way out here?" Kira said while grabbing hold of the pod with the Strike's arms. He piloted back to the Archangel to drop the pod off.

00000

A group of crew members including Mu, Murrue, Murdoch, and Kira stood in a sort of funnel in front of the doors to the pod. Several crew members held guns and had them pointed at the pod unaware of what might be inside.

"OK, I'm opening it." Mr. Murdoch shouted alerting the crew of what he was about to do. The soldiers with guns gripped them tighter as the man prepared to open it. Air rushed out of the pod as the doors opened to reveal a dark space. There was no movement until a small pink ball shaped robot came hoping out. Everyone watched the robot as it went down the line then turned as a girl stepped out of the pod. She wore a white blouse with detachable sleeves and gold stitching as well as a large purple skirt. Pink hair flowed down to her waist as she floated out of the pod. She continued down the line floating above them as everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"L-L-Lacus." Kira stuttered. The pink haired girl heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned to see Kira with an outstretched hand to help her down. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself towards him.

"Kira!!!" She shouted excitedly as she wrapped him in a large hug.

**So what will Lacus think about Kira now that he fights with the Earth Forces and that he fights against his best friend and her Fiance. Will she accept her old friend or be scared of what he has become? Please R&R no matter what you think let me know, even if you think my writing is absolutely terrible and I should be shot for attempting to write. More to come soon but please let me know what you think.**


	2. A Visit From an Old Friend

**In this chapter I don't go into a ton of detail about the main story line or the battles that are happening. This is mainly because I really want my story to focus on the relationship between Lacus and Kira and I think it is good for me to start of with the story mainly centered on them. Don't worry, as the story goes on I will focus more on the plot and some tiny bits of OC pairings. Thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate it and I will try to update as soon as I can. Please continue to read and review no matter what you think of the story. Flames are openly accepted, and I will not delete them, please just tell me how you feel. With nothing else to say here is the second chapter.**

A Visit From an Old Friend

"Kira!" Lacus shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled at him showing her happiness in seeing him. Beginning to think over the situation she realized something odd. She backed away to see Kira wear a white, black, and blue pilot suit. She then saw something that made her heart drop. On the sleeve of his suit was the symbol of the Earth Forces. "Well it's obvious that this isn't a Zaft ship." Lacus said a bit louder than she intended as she noticed the whole crew jolt in surprise.

"No, it's not." Kira said looking down to the ground to hide his shame. He knew what she was going to ask next, and he wanted to hide his shame.

"Kira, then why are you here on an Earth Forces ship? Why are you wearing an Earth Forces pilot suit?" Lacus said beginning to cry as she began to realize he had been fighting against her homeland.

"I'm not with the forces Lacus." Kira said trying to reassure her.

"But you are wearing their uniform." Lacus said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Why Kira? Why are you fighting?"

"Lacus, I... I" Kira stuttered.

"Miss Lacus is it?" Murrue said from next to Kira. The question received a nod from Lacus. "Then Miss Lacus, what Kira says is the truth. He is here merely by chance. Now I must ask you two to come with Mu and me to my quarters so we can talk."

00000

Lacus finished explaining how she ended up in the lifeboat in the debris belt. The small group began to talk about what to do. Mu began to speak after Lacus finished her story.

"Well, we will have to keep her on board." Mu said.

"Kira, until we can get her back to Zaft, you are to keep an eye on her." Murrue said.

"You mean she will be locked up?" Kira asked.

"This ship is a military secret kid, she has already seen too much of it." Mu said. Kira turned to look at Lacus who seemed a little scared of the idea of being locked up.

"Please Miss Murrue, we can trust Lacus, she won't tell anyone about the Archangel." Kira said.

"You trust her that much?" Murrue asked.

"Yes I would trust her with my life." Kira said.

"Well then I guess I will have to trust you, I owe you that much for getting us this far." Murrue said. "But there is one condition. She is not to be aloud anywhere on this ship unless supervised by you, and to be confined to her room at all times while we are in battle."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you." Kira said.

"Well you two are excused, Kira please show Miss Clyne to the room across from yours." Murrue said.

"Yes Ma'am." Kira said and with that he grabbed Lacus's hand and brought her along with him.

"We will be meeting up with the advance forces before too long. What will we do when that happens?" Mu asked.

"I just don't know." Murrue said while deep in thought.

00000

Kira had spent the time since leaving Murrue's quarters to explain to Lacus how he had ended on the ship. He spent most of the time to explaining that he was only fighting to protect his friends. Lacus had seemed very happy upon hearing this.

"Here." Kira said handing Lacus a piece of paper with two sets of scribbled numbers on it. "The first one will connect you to my room, and the second will let you monitor the Strike while I'm in battle. I'm going to get some food for us, I'll be right back."

Kira left the room to get some food. When he neared the mess hall he heard aloud commotion. He entered to find Mir facing Flay with a try of food sitting on the ledge next to them. The two girls appeared to be fighting but about what Kira didn't know.

"NO! I will not take it to her." Flay shouted. "What if I'm attacked? How would I defend myself?" Kuzzey filled Kira in on the situation while the two continued to argue. He started listening to the girls conversation a few lines later. "I don't want to be close to any coordinator!"

The last line hit Kira hard. It wasn't just because of what she had just said about Lacus but more of what it meant to him. Flay had without realizing it stated her hate for Kira and all coordinators. Kira looked at the girl trying hard not to get mad at her.

"I'll take it to her, she is my friend after all." Kira said making sure to add emphasis to the word friend. He wasn't mad at Miriallia, she had done nothing wrong but he was mad at Flay. He gently picked up the tray of food and started to turn noticing how quite the room was. Once he had finished turning around he had found out why. Lacus was standing in the door way with a very sad look on her face, she had obviously heard most of the conversation. Kira walked up to her and put his left hand on her shoulder while holding the tray with his right. He smiled at her and motioned with his head out the door.

"Who would let someone from ZAFT just wander around like that?" Flay asked receiving dirty looks from everyone.

**In Kira's room**

Kira set down two trays of food on the bed he didn't use to sleep. Lacus sat down next to him while staring out blankly into space. Kira put his arms around her and gently hugged her, receiving an upward smile in response. She must have been thinking the same thing as he was. The two ate in silence, as they were both lost in thought.

"You know, you really shouldn't wander the ship without me." Kira said. "This is an Earth Forces ship and there are, let's just say, quite a few people who don't regard a high status on coordinators."

"But Harro wanted to go for a walk." Lacus said. "I couldn't stop him, because he just picked the lock and wandered out." Kira looked down into the girls lap just now noticing the pink robot she had in her hands. He smiled at the girl and tried to remember where Birdie had gone.

"All hands, level one battle stations." Captain Ramius's voice was heard over the radio. "Kira Yamato and Mu Laflaga please report to your machines immediately."

"I have to go, please promise me you won't leave this room." Kira said. Lacus nodded unable to speak at the thought of her best friend, the most kind hearted and nicest person she had ever met, going into battle to fight for his life to protect her and his other friends.

Kira left the room to get into his pilot suit. Before long he was in the cockpit of the Strike and preparing to launch into space. Miriallia's face appeared on the screen of the Strike and began to speak to Kira.

"Kira you are up against five Jinns and the Aegis." Mir said. "Please be careful."

"Right!" Kira said while closing communications. "Kira Yamato, Strike, let's do it!" he shouted before launching.

00000

Lacus stared at the closed door to Kira's room. She sat on his bed with her hands in her lap. Her thumbs twiddled in anxiousness as she waited for the door to open and for Kira to walk inside to tell her the battle was over or better that there hadn't even been a battle. As she watched the door minutes began to tick by and her anxiousness began to eat away at her. After two or three minutes her attention slowly began to turn to the now crumpled piece of paper she held in her right hand. She stared at the two scribbled codes and slowly turned to the monitor that sat by Kira's bed. Without knowing it her fingers slowly began typing the code in and it wasn't long before the Strikes information table showed as well as a camera view of him fighting some red mobile suit she didn't recognize.

The video feed brought fear to her as she watch a couple of close calls that had almost hit Kira in the strike. Before she even knew it five then ten minutes had passed as she watched to battle. Eventually her attention turned down to her lap as she tried to avoid the constant fears the video showed her. She began to sing her favorite song, the song she had dedicated to Kira. Her beautiful voice carried through the nearby areas and of the ship where it was heard by a red haired girl and her fiancee who was trying to calm her down. As she stared at her lap she heard the familiar sound of the sliding door opening.

"Kira!" She shouted as she turned to the door but was surprised to see not Kira but the red headed girl that had made the nasty remarks about her earlier. "Oh. Hello. I'm sorry if I have caused you any kind of trouble, or anything that I may have done to upset you." Lacus said. "What you said about me earlier made it seem like I had upset you in some way, and if I have I am truly sorry and I hope we can be friends." Lacus extended her hand for the girl to shake. Flay looked at Lacus's hand for a second and slowly reached forward. Lacus smiled seeing that the girl was going to accept her apology. Flay's hand passed straight by Lacus's and wrapped tightly around Lacus's right shoulder. Immediately Flay had Lacus's arm in a vice like grip. Shrugging away didn't help Lacus as Flay made it clear she wasn't going to let go.

"What are you doing?" Lacus asked confused.

"What I have to." Flay said. Flay lifted Lacus off the bed and began to storm out of the room. She didn't even stop for Psi but instead pushed right through him. Lacus looked around the halls trying to find help and to also figure out where she was going. She hadn't been on this ship long enough so she eventually gave up trying to figure out where she was going. Eventually Flay walked up to a door that seemed different from all the others because it was the end of the hall. Flay opened the door and pulled Lacus into a small lift. Flay hit a button and the lift began to make metallic clangs as it moved upwards.

The door opened to reveal a room filled with computers and viewing screens. The whole bridge crew turned to look at the two in surprise. Everyone stopped their task and began to stare at the two girls standing in the doorway.

"I promise I will kill this girl!" Flay shouted. "If they don't stop attacking my father's ship I promise I will kill this girl." The statement made everyone jolt in surprise. Lacus looked at Flay as fear flooded into her eyes. There was quite a pause where no one spoke. "GO ON! TELL THEM THAT!" Flay shouted almost as a command.

At that moment the only remaining ship in the advance fleet split in half as an explosion tore it apart. Flay fell back into Psi's arms and began to struggle and scream. The whole crew watched except for Lt. Badgiruel, luckily, as she was the only one to notice the ZAFT troops advancing on the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius!" She shouted but Murrue was more focused on the screaming girl and not the closing enemy. When she saw that there would be no response she flew over to the communications station and took the headset from the soldier on duty. "Attention ZAFT forces, this is LT. Badgiruel of the Archangel. We currently have on board under our protective custody one Lacus Clyne. We found her near the debris belt." She tried cut herself off not wanting to add the extra phrase which would make it a hostage situation but it slipped out on accident. "If you continue to attack this ship will take it as a disregard of your protective duties and act accordingly."

"Lt. Badgiruel!" Murrue shouted at her second in command.

"I couldn't just sit by idly and let them destroy the Strike and this ship." Badgiruel said.

00000

Athrun listened to the words that had just been said. _Lacus, she is with them? How did they find her. _He then focused on the last part of what was said. He eyebrows furrowed and an angry glare emitted from his eyes.

"USING A RESCUED CIVILIAN AS A HOSTAGE?!" Athrun shouted surprised and angry. "What monsters you are! Do you still feel justified in fighting by their side Kira."

"Well.." Was all Kira came up with. Athrun didn't know that Kira and Lacus had met before and were very good friends, so he didn't realize how safe she actually was and that no matter what was said no harm would come to her.

"DO YOU?" Athrun shouted. "I will rescue her Kira. I promise I will rescue her no matter what it takes." Athrun said just to Kira before returning to the Versalius.

**So I decided to cut this chapter shorter than I had originally intended. It is not the best chapter and I realize that, but my next chapter will be much more in depth and better planned out. I am sorry for the long delay with this chapter. With my cross country season starting as well as school starting again I had a hard time trying to set up times to write, but I think I have figured it all out, and the next chapter will not take nearly as long and will be much better. Please R&R.**


	3. His Guardian Angel

**Chapter 3 – His Guardian Angel**

Kira threw his helmet to the ground in the locker room. He quickly changed out of his uniform and left the room. He wanted to visit Lacus after what just happened but too much was running through his head with what just happened. Letting himself float aimlessly around the ship without any real reason. After too long he found himself at his favorite window in the ship where he could see a vast region of space. He stared out the window as tears began to roll down his cheeks as memories of his times with Athrun flooded his mind. The good times they shared flashed before his eyes over and over. More tears slowly started rolling his cheeks, his hands began to clench into tight fists.

"DAMN IT!!" Kira yelled while punching the window. He closed his eyes and stood still, his thoughts racing and not knowing what to do. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lacus's smiling face. She slowly reached her hand to his face to wipe the tears off his cheeks but Kira stopped her hand. Lacus smiled at him and gently pushed his hand aside and wiped the tears from his cheek. Kira looked blankly back at her. She smiled at him and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"You haven't changed at all." She said smiling at him. She then felt something poking her near her neck. She pulled back to see a slight bulge in Kira's flight suit right below his neck. "What's that Kira?" She asked curiously.

"Don't you remember he?" He asked as he slowly unzipped the top part of his jacket to pull out a silver ring on a chain. "You gave this to me the day you left." He finished while smiling.

"You still have it?" Lacus asked "Oh Kira!" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Lacus, come on." Kira said as he slowly started to pull her away from the window.

"Kira where are we going?" She asked confused.

"I'm getting you back to ZAFT." Kira said. "You will be safer there, and it's not right for you to be kept here like a prisoner.

"Kira no." Lacus said firmly as she shrugged away from him. He looked into her eyes and for the first time he actually saw a hint of anger in her eyes. "I'm not leaving Kira. You need me, and I don't care how much danger I am in here."

"But.. Lacus.." Kira started but was interrupted by Lacus.

"Kira, come on, you need some rest." Lacus said. She walked him back to his room where he soon fell asleep. She stayed in his room for a little while before returning to her own room to get some sleep of her own.

00000

"Athrun, it's time." Rau said. Athrun looked up at him for a second and nodded before lifting off the bench to get changed. "You have an hour." Rau said as Athrun left.

00000

Lacus lay half asleep in her bed. She had drifted out of sleep an hour ago but she was too tired and distraught to leave her bed. She understood why Kira wanted her to go back but some part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed. She began to run her fingers through her pink hair when she heard the sound of the door gently sliding open. Shock overtook her as the last person she expected to see stepped through the door. Athrun stared out at her from his green eyes. He wore a ZAFT pilot suit and carried a pistol.

"Athr-?" Lacus started but was cut off. His hand placed over her mouth.

"Lacus, come on. I'm getting you out of here." He said as he started to pull her her off her bed. His arm jerked back as he met resistance from her. "Lacus what are you doing?"

"I'm not going Athrun, I don't want to." Lacus said defiantly to Athrun's surprise.

"Why would you want to stay on this Earth Force's ship?" Athrun asked puzzled.

"Because Kira needs me. I will not leave him behind.... not again." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Lacus, you are there prisoner, don't you understand that?" Athrun asked.

"I'm not their prisoner. They merely informed you that I was on board this ship, and that you were putting me in harms way by attacking it." Lacus said.

"They are holding you prisoner." Athrun said raising his voice far too loud to remain hidden. "You are just too blind to see it."

"I'm not blind Athrun Zala. I see very well what is happening aboard this ship." Lacus said. "Kira is hurting greatly and I will not leave him."

"Kira shouldn't be involved in this war, he brought the pain upon himself by joining the earth force's." Athrun almost shouted.

"Kira didn't join the earth force's, he is only fighting to protect his friends Athrun." Lacus said. "Why do you fight him Athrun, you are his friend as well, you should be helping not trying to stop him."

"He's the enemy Lacus, he's not on my side anymore." Athrun said.

"So you will fight anyone ZAFT says is your enemy Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT." Lacus said strongly shaking Athrun down to his core. "Then you might as well fight me Athrun, because as long as Kira is fighting for his friends against ZAFT, then I will follow him."

Athrun looked out at her in shock. A blaring alarm met his ears and he looked at her pleading with her silently. He suddenly bolted out of the room knowing he had been found out and only had a short time to escape. Lacus collapsed on her bed and began to cry as she realized her friendship with Athrun may be over. Kira silently walked into the open room and slowly pulled her close to him and she cried into his shoulder for comfort.

00000

Athrun placed the Aegis in its place on board the Versalius. He climbed out of the cockpit to be met by Rau. Rau's eyes seemed to burn through his mask in anger at what stood before him.

"So she wouldn't come?" He asked much to calm for his expressions.

"She said, she had to stay there to help and protect Kira." Athrun said angrily.

"I see, well this has turned out interestingly. I had hoped to eliminate that ship here once and for all, but once again they slip by." Rau said while staring out in the direction of the Archangel. "We will have to return to headquarters, to find out our orders."

"Yes sir." Athrun stated.

"So she chose to remain on the ship." Rau said. "To be his guardian angel no less." He finished with a smirk.

00000

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Ok ok really really short I know, and I apologize over and over and over for the wait for my updates recently. I have been dealing with being very busy and sever writers block. I think I have finally overcome it though. Please leave your comments for me, I will accept all flames on the delay of my updates. Please leave any comment . Again I apologize for taking ssssssssssooooooooooo long to update and giving you such a short update to boot. Please leave flames to yell at me, as it seems my yelling at myself isn't enough to keep me going lol.**

**On another note, I discovered another contributing factor to why my updates are so slow and and short lately. I discovered what a hassle it was to go through and try and edit everything on my own. So therefore I am asking anyone interested in helping someone out or just wanting quicker updates and sneak peaks that would like to help me in the editing process to let me know. A pretty good knowledge of english would be helpful but someone who just understands the basics is fine too. Please let me know of any interest by comment. Again I am ssssssoooo very very very very sorry for the short length and long time for updates. I hope by some of your helping and kicking myself I will get my lazy ass on track again. I hope to get back on track and update soon, and I hope I havn't angered any of you with the lack of updates, and hope you will continue to read because I have some great ideas to come**


	4. Body Guard

Chapter 4- Body Guard

Filler (events that happened between 3+4 that aren't mentioned in this chapter.

The Versalius went back to headquarters for orders. The Archangel never really knew what happened the night the alarm went off, only Lacus knew. The Archangel met up with the 8th fleet and was resupplied with two skygraspers. The Versalius returns now together with the rest of its fleet, and Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, and Nicol are back together while their fleet now approaches the 8th fleet.

** At this point I will start the next chapter, I know a few things happened in between these events but I didn't see any need to change what happened, as I'm sure it would of all turned out the same. As you may have figured out, in this chapter the Le Creuset (spelling???) will be attacking the eight fleet just like in the anime. Before people get confused or mad at me, I understand Lacus is the Chairman's daughter but I don't think after her decision and considering the fact that they were in war that he would be able to persuade the council not to attack the 8th given how destructive the Archangel has been to ZAFT. Also I will be introducing a new character into the story based on the fact that even though he wouldn't be able to stop the attack of the 8th fleet, the chairman would at least attempt to protect Lacus or get her to safety. Well without any more stalling (JK) I will leave you to read the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Kira stood in the bridge staring out into space. He glanced down at the radar not noticing any enemy contacts within a considerable range. What Murrue had told them was true, the Versalius had left the area. He looked to Lacus who seemed to be very tense. She noticed Kira looking at her and she gave him a small smile but he could tell it was faked. He had never seen her like this before, never so lost in thought and out of it. He walked over to her and gently clasped her hand. He smiled to her reassuring her it was alright. The crew dispersed from the bridge and began the journey back to their stations, all of them talking in hushed tones about what had just happened. Kira pulled Lacus aside into an empty room as soon as he could so he could talk to her.

"What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asked while looking at her in concern.

"Kira, they may have left, but they won't give up." Lacus said. "I don't believe even after the announcement that this ship will be safe from ZAFT. My life is not as important as the destruction of this ship to them. I know my father will fight it but the council will out vote him. I was wrong to stay here, I have put you all in danger. Creuset (again spelling?) will return with more ships and more mobile suits. I have made a terrible mistake, Kira. So many lives will be lost because of this."

"Lacus, don't say that. Even if you were to leave the situation would be the same, in fact the decision will stall them long enough for us to organize, a chance we wouldn't get if you had left. I will fight hard Lacus, to protect this ship, my friends, and you." Lacus smiled at him before giving him a quick hug.

00000

**Aboard the Archangel's bridge 12 hours later: Location; 10 minutes from Rendezvous with the 8th fleet.**

"Kira Yamato, and Lacus Clyne to the bridge immediately." A voice shouted over the intercom. Kira bolted upright in the spare bed in Lacus's room. He had fallen asleep while talking to her earlier. Lacus sat across from him looking at him and smiling. _She must have been up before the announcement_ Kira thought.

"Well shall we?" Lacus said while standing up and offering her hand to help Kira up. The two silently made their way up to the bridge both deep in thought.

The bridge door slid opened and Murrue Ramius spun around to see the current pride of the Archangel, Kira Yamato, volunteer pilot of the Strike. Next to him stood a beautiful girl with long pink hair, the pride pop star of ZAFT Lacus Clyne. _What an unlikely pair Murrue _thought to herself while trying to hide a small chuckle. She looked the two over again noticing something she hadn't noticed on her first glance. Kira's uniform was slightly unbuttoned and his hair was disheveled. Lacus's hair was much the same.

"Sorry to wake you." Murrue said smiling. "But I have something important to bring by you. Follow me." She said beckoning with her hand. She brought them to the radar station for them to look. About 3 miles away was a small single red dot. Kira looked at the tag. It read unknown 1B. Kira knew what the B stood for. The unknown was a mobile suit, and not just any mobile suit, this mobile suit had a very similar signature to that of the 5 G weapons, yet it was not listed in the battle index.

"What is this?" Kira asked confused.

"I'll show you." Murrue said as she led them back to her chair. "We received this message when it arrived 5 minutes ago. We don't know the pilots name but he specifically names you two in his message. Please play the message again."

An image of a pilot appeared on the main screen. The pilot wore a helmet similar to Kira's only the rectangular part that jutted out was much smaller than Kira's. Helmet came in a little at each side making the faceplate appear like a fat letter T. The faceplate itself was mirrored orange so the pilot's face could not be seen. The pilot suit he wore was primarily white except for an orange strip down the middle of the helmet and down the suit itself a little left of center. There was only one symbol on his uniform, a pair of crossed swords with an orange circle around it. There was nothing on his uniform signifying any affiliation with a country or military. Kira just finished quickly scanning the pilot before he began to speak.

"Captain of the Archangel, I am here upon order of Seigal (spelling???) Clyne to deliver a message to Lacus Clyne, and Kira Yamato." The voice was male, and just deep enough to sound like a teenager of possibly 15 or 16. There was a calming feel to his voice that reassured Kira. There was a pause in the pilot's message where Lacus burst out immediately.

"Riku!" She shouted the name loud enough to startle the bridge crew. Shortly after her outburst the pilot began to speak again.

"Siegal Clyne, has asked me to deliver a message directly to Kira and Lacus. I have no intention of harming either them or the Archangel, or any of its crew. I am here strictly as a messenger. Mr. Clyne also asked me to deliver a message to the Captain of the Archangel. Please contact me as soon as possible on this frequency." The message cut out.

"Lacus do you know him?" Kira asked confused.

"Yes Riku, was my old body guard, while I was on tour in the Plants." Lacus said.

"Can we trust him?" Murrue asked.

"If Riku is here either sent by my father or on his own wishes he will stand by his word and will not harm anyone on this ship." Lacus said proudly.

"Very well, establish contact with that mobile suit via the frequency he used to contact us." Murrue ordered. Before too long the pilot appeared again on the front screen, only this time through a live feed.

"Pilot of the unknown mobile suit, I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel. We wish to hear you out." She stated.

"Very well." The pilot said. "I wish to deliver the messages in person. May I please board the Archangel."

"Will you allow an armed escort?" Murrue asked but it wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"Very well, the Strike will meet you to escort you in." Murrue said.

00000

Kira met the Mobile suit just like it was arranged. (Basic Description real quick because I don't know how to describe it. It's a really early prototype of the Zaku. Its really early so it has a lot of differences and of course a lot of problems.) There were two beam sabers on each side of the head mounted in slots on the back. The machine carried a strange looking rifle that Kira had never seen, or seen anything that resembled it. It carried a large shield similar to the duels in its left arm. The machine was mostly orange with silver and black trim.

Kira piloted the strike to its spot and hopped out. He turned to watch as the unknown mobile suit piloted into a nearby slot. The pilot stepped out, and Kira got a better look at him. He was on the shorter side but looked very strong. He walked in a confident way towards Kira and the now approaching Mu, Murrue, and Lacus. The group stopped behind Kira as he removed his helmet. Lacus looked at him with an expression that Kira could not describe. It was not one of love or anything along those lines but more like seeing a long lost sibling for the first time.

"Riku, is that you?" Lacus asked hopefully. The pilot nodded and began to speak.

"It's nice to see you again." He said in a calm tone.

"I wish I could say the same." Lacus smiled as she finished and motioned to his head. _Same old Riku,_ she thought to herself while laughing slightly, _always forgetting your helmet._

"Oh sorry I forgot it was on." He removed his helmet to reveal a teen with short light brown hair. He had green eyes and a very relaxed smile. He had rough stubble sticking out near his sideburns hinting that he had been traveling for a while.

"Welcome to the Archangel." Murrue said. "I'm captain Ramius." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm Riku Takashi of the ZAFT secret service." He stated. "I have a message for Lacus and Kira, and one for Captain Ramius." He stated.

"Hmm you get straight to the point." Mu said loudly with a smile.

"Well, it's very urgent and is important to the survival of this ship and its crew." Riku said seriously, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Very well follow me." Captain Ramius said.

00000

"Lacus and Kira, your message is more private so I will give it to you later, but this is for you all." Riku said glancing around nervously. "The council decided that even though Lacus is on board, they will pursue the Archangel. They will even attack the 8th fleet if they have to."

"Well we pretty much expected as much." Mu said scratching his head.

"But what you don't know is that all four of the captured G weapons should be together on the attack, which would be disastrous for the 8th fleet, and without enough time to resupply fully, the Archangel would be in a tough spot." Riku said his hands shaking.

"So that's why you came this far?" Mu said impatiently "To tell us we might as well just give up."

"Let him speak Lieutenant!" Murrue barked.

"I have come here to offer my services, to fight along side you. I ask this not only as a request of Chairman Siegal Clyne but also because I swore to help protect her when I joined the special forces."

"Well, I'm not sure if we can allow it." Murrue said utterly confused.

"Maybe we can enlist him as a volunteer?" Mu asked.

"That could work, but we will have to find a way to explain that mobile suit." Murrue said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it I guess." Mu said. "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes please, I have nowhere else to go." Riku pleaded.

"Very well, I allow it but you are thinking of the Coverup story Lieutenant."

**Well there it is. Before you leave though please read what I have to say. I am so surprised that after my last update I had 15+ people add this story to their favorites and 6+ people add the story to their alert list. Please tell me what you think though, I haven't decided if I like Riku in the story or not and haven't decided what to do with him yet. No this story will not become a Riku x Lacus, they are just good friends. Please tell me what you think about him, cause I had plans for him but I'm not sure if I want to keep him that long anymore. Tell me what you think and please tell me anything that might make my story better. Flames are excepted. THANK YOU!**


	5. Finally

_Ok this chapter was previously a rough night, but I rewrote it because a made some mistakes in the plot._

Finally

_We made it to the 8__th__ fleet. _Kira thought as he stared out the large window towards the ships that now surrounded them. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that now they were safe. _Now all of us can leave this ship and this war, _Kira thought considering his friends. He still wasn't sure if he actually wanted to leave though. Part of him wanted to stay, so that he could fight and stop this war. While the other part of him had grown tired of all the killing.

He scratched his brown hair covered head as he fought a mental battle that had become a major stalemate. BANG! He felt something hard and round hit the back of his head. His hand immediately shot to the spot where the object had hit him.

"HARO! HARO!" The small pink robot said. Kira reached out to get the machine but it suddenly stretched out of reach as Lacus swung her arms around him in a large hug. Pink hair blew past his head and surrounded him. He laughed as his old friend continued to squeeze him.

"We made it Kira!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah we did Lacus." He smiled back at her and fell into her embrace.

00000

Kira and Lacus had spent the rest of the day talking to various people on the ship trying to discover when the civilians would be aloud to leave. They helped with the loading of the skygraspers and other supplies that the Archangel was in dire need of. After completing this task the pair came to stop and stair at the Strike. Kira didn't know what had led him to this spot, but his body had taken over and would not allow his mind any control.

Lacus began to worry about him as Kira continued to stare at the Strike. His gaze was focused on it and it seemed that nothing could break him free of the trance he was in. She reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Kira's gaze broke and he looked over to her. She gave him a half-smile trying to show that she wasn't worried, but Kira knew that she was. He was suddenly lost in her eyes. Like an endless pool of crystal clear water, they were so calming that he forgot what he was thinking about before and focused only on her eyes. She looked back at him with the same intensity.

He had never really looked that deeply into her eyes. _Why am I feeling like this all of the sudden, _Kira thought. _I have never seen Lacus this way. She looks so beautiful. _Sure Kira had a small crush on Lacus before when she was in Heliopolis with him, but this feeling was different. _I feel like no matter what is happening, wherever I am, that she will always be able to comfort me. I will always have her to look to for help and comfort. _Thoughts raced through his head too fast to comprehend and all he wanted to do now was hold her.

"Lacus..." Kira said softly. She smiled back at him seeming as if she must have realized what he was thinking. _Does she know what I'm thinking? Does she think about me that way too? Why have I never noticed this feeling? Could this be the reason she is staying on board?_ He didn't have time to collect an answer to these questions as Riku had walked up to the pair.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if Kira could help me with something." Riku said. Kira hesitated, he had wanted to spend the whole day with Lacus as they hadn't had much time together so far. He struggled to find words to explain this but Lacus beat him to it.

"Go on Kira, you should help him." She said sweetly. "I really don't mind, I'll just go back to my room and wait for you for dinner." She said with a smile. Kira couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not, but he had never seen Lacus annoyed before so he figured she was serious. Just to be safe he decided to double check.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked her.

"Yes Kira, I understand I have to share you." She said sweetly sounding like a small girl before she walked off.

"Well what do you need help with?" Kira asked whiled putting his hands in his pockets.

"The Zaku has a problem with its OS, I was hoping you could help me rewrite." Riku said.

"Well sure, that shouldn't be too hard." Kira said smiling. The two walked over to the Zaku and Kira sat down at a terminal in front of Zaku. The screen flickered to life as he accessed it. He methodically ran through the systems of the Zaku changing everything he could to make the machine run better.

"So Kira, I guess you and Lacus are going to leave with the rest of the citizens, right?" Riku said while looking through a hole in the Zaku's leg where he had removed a panel to work on it. Kira looked at him. He couldn't read Riku's expression, it was a stone look. In the short while that Riku had been on the ship Kira had still not been able to figure him out.

"Yeah we will." Kira said calmly. "Along with all my friends. I have to protect Lacus and them, and the best way to do that is to get them away from this war."

"I see." Riku said as he tightened the orange panel back on to the Zaku. He wiped grease on to the orange overalls he had been given to wear while working on the machine.

"You can come as well you know." Kira said looking over to Riku, the hair shifting away from his eyes.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay here and fight." Riku said in the hushed voice he always used. His statement surprised Kira.

"But why? With Lacus gone, you don't need to stay here."

"That's not the only reason why I fight." Riku had moved on to the next panel and began adjusting the calibration of the legs manually. He used a socket wrench to tighten the bolts, he then plugged a chord connected to a small data pad into a socket in the leg. He tapped through a few screens and checked the levels before making a few more turns on one of the bolts before replacing the panel.

"Then why are you fighting with us? You're a coordinator, why aren't you with Zaft?" Kira asked.

"The same reason you aren't, and a few others." Riku said. "I want to fight to stop this war, and so far this side seems like it has the best goals to do this. Well this ship anyway."

"This ship?" Kira was confused.

"The people on this ship have a different attitude, and set of goals than most people among the Earth Forces." Riku said.

"I don't disagree with you, but why do you think that, you haven't been here long enough to see anyone's goals yet." Kira said as he tapped away through the machines operating system.

"That is true." Riku said as he looked up towards the top of the Zaku. "But, I believe in these people." Riku noticed a familiar flash of pink hair on the walkway above the hangar. "We have a visitor." He said with a smile. Kira looked up to see Lacus just before she ducked behind a pole.

"Is she spying on us?" Kira asked.

"She must just be interested to see if we are becoming friends. Well I think she is waiting for you so you better go." Riku said.

"Alright I just finished it so it should be good to go. Can I ask you a question before I go?" Kira asked. Riku took a sip from the water bottle and turned to face Kira while nodding his head. "What is this Vortex system?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I can't tell you that just yet. You will see it soon though." Kira was disappointed at his answer but figured it wasn't a big deal. He left the hangar curiosity still ebbing at him.

00000

Kira looked at the shuttle before him. It was time to leave the ship but he felt like he shouldn't leave yet. Lacus stood beside him holding his arm with both of her hands. He began to walk up the steps to the shuttle when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Thank you for protecting us up till' now." The little girl said handing Kira a paper flower. He took it from her as the girl's mother lead her into the shuttle. Lacus smiled at Kira as he looked at the flower. He walked up the steps and was about to enter the shuttle when the alarm began to sound. His friends came barreling around the corner with a piece of paper. The man at the shuttle door kept yelling something at Kira, but he wasn't listening.

"Kira here." Mir said handing him a paper. "It's a discharge paper."

"Mir, we have to go. They need our help." Toll said. "Sorry, Kira. We've enlisted and they need our help." With that his friends were gone and Kira was left with a decision.


	6. A Brotherhood

I apologize for the long wait. I have been bogged with school work, and on top of that I was out from school for a very long time on the verge pneumonia. I could barely get out of bed. The only good thing that came out of it was that I learned how to really spell pneumonia. Of course while I was sick, I did not do absolutely anything. I continued to work out and succeeded in making a purpose for Riku. I went along with **X-20a StrikeFreedom's **idea in making Riku partner with Kira. I have also added a very important plot twist with him in the future that will force me to bring in a new character. I will ask for ideas for this character from all of you once I have gotten to that point. I also read quite a bit (and also wrote and rewrote this chapter a few times) so that I could get a little more familiar with writing a romance type of story. Bear with me I'm still getting there. I also learned to put more detail and try to stop rushing the story so much. Thank you **eliteElite** for the suggestion, I hope this is better than the last few.

I realize this battle doesn't play out exactly like it did in the series but I felt like making Kira be in a tighter spot to need Riku's help so they could become close friends. Also to **Mathiasosx** thank you for the offer. I had wanted to get this chapter posted aqap so I kinda skipped sending it to you. I will in the future however. Leave me your email so that I can send it to you please. If anyone else would like to help me either by helping a little with plot or just kicking me in the butt to get it in gear to write, it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 6- A Brotherhood

Kira's space suit tightened as he gripped the controls of the Strike. The hangar was bustling with activity as crews worked to secure newly gained supplies. Mu argued with Murdoch over whether or not to equip the sky grasper with a striker pack before locking it down. For Kira though there was nothing to shout about. The words of Creuset ran over and over in his mind. Would they just hand over Lacus to prevent…?

"Attention, Captain Ramius." The Commander of the 8th fleet said over the intercom. "Do not allow Miss Lacus to leave unless it is of her own will. It is her choice whether she leaves. If she does leave, I don't believe even if she goes over to them, they will still not refrain from attacking."

"Understood." The Captain stated. Kira relaxed his breathing and looked out over the hangar. His mind flashed back to the moment he had left Lacus back by the shuttle telling her he couldn't leave. His gaze drifted to a small paper origami flower sitting in a crack of the control panels. That flower is what led him to make this decision. The small girl had been so happy and so cute giving him the flower. Her eyes filled with tears and that hint of security knowing that Kira would protect her and everyone else on the ship.

"Captain Ramius, please allow us to fight." Kira said as he contacted the bridge.

"Kira what are you…" Captain Ramius began.

"Please, they need our help." Kira pleaded the need to defend his friends burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we have already begun the descent, I can't allow you to go out and fight." She bluntly stated regretting what she had to say to him.

"Well at least let us fight as long as we can." Mu said joining in on the conversation.

"Very well." She breathed in defeat. "But, you must return as soon as I give the order." The two nodded in response. Mu relayed the news to Riku so he could get ready for launch. Kira sat in the cockpit watching Mu pilot the zero over to his launch pad. Kira brought the machine forward while carefully observing the hangar making sure he wouldn't hit anything. The strike's feet locked in place on the catapult and he prepared himself as the aile striker pack locked in place.

"Kira Yamato." He announced while reaching up to hit the button to close his visor. "Strike, launching." Sudden G's slung him into the back of his seat as the strike rapidly accelerated him out into the firework streaked vacuum before him.

00000

Riku watched as the strike launched. He brought his Zaku forward to take the spot the strike just left from. Making sure the long rifle was still attached to the back of the Zaku he took in a breath as he prepared for launch. _Am I ready for this? What if the system doesn't work?_ Shaking his head he pushed his thoughts out of mind. _No time for that, let's go._

"Riku Takashi." Riku shouted as sweat of anticipation rolled down his forehead. "Zaku, launching!"

0000

Kira collided again with the duel. The two machine's beam sabers crossing sending sparks flying in every direction. His teeth clenching so much his jaw hurt Kira pulled back again as the improved Duel did the same. They were evenly matched and the Buster was closing in as well. _I'm in trouble. _The Duel took advantage of Kira's opening and charged forward, full speed. Kira desperately looked for Riku for some kind of help, but could not see him anywhere. The Archangel was approaching the threshold area where he would have to return, but he would have trouble doing that at this point.

"Kira, you are getting too close to the Earth." Miriallia's voice came over the speakers.

He looked at his altitude meter, and realized he in fact was getting too close to the atmosphere. The beam sabers collided again as firework like explosions popped elsewhere in the battle field. Dearka was closing fast in the Buster. _Where is he?_ Kira asked himself desperately.

0000

Riku had the Zaku's mirage colloid active. He didn't want to reveal his presence yet, he wanted to see Kira and Mu's fighting strength first. The Buster suddenly flew within inches of the barrel of the Zaku's long rifle, almost breaking it. The captured G-Weapon combined its two weapons into the long gun and aimed at the vulnerable Kira. Jumping at the opportunity Riku took aim at the nearby Buster. He let a shot loose destroying the right arm of the Buster along with its weapon. _Even though I'm in combat, I am going to do everything I can not to kill._ Riku thought to himself.

The Buster turned but the pilot must have been completely dumfounded to see nothing but open space behind him. Defeated and wounded the machine was in need of desperate repairs. The nearby Archangel began to recall the three machines. Riku could easily make it back to the nearby ship, but Kira was stuck battling the duel and there was no end in sight. Taking aim at the duel his finger brushed the trigger but he pulled back as Kira entered the shot. _Damn I can't get a shot this way. _Suddenly the Buster reached for a beam saber at its hip and wielding it in its left hand charged into the fray. The odds against Kira were mounting, and without the ability to get a clean shot Riku was running out of options. Fingers flashing over the keyboard as he ran the command:

"Zaku Vortex, activate." He stated the corresponding voice command. The Zaku suddenly became visible. He replaced the rifle on the back of the Zaku and drew the sword out of the shield still mounted on his back. _It's now or never. _He stepped on the pedal and suddenly the machine disappeared in a flash. The Buster saw an opening and was about to make his move but suddenly an orange machine wielding a strange sword appeared in front of him. There was not time to react. The machine disappeared again and was behind him in a flash. His left arm and leg destroyed now the Buster could no longer fight. He had lost almost all of his thrust as well and would not be able to return to his ship. Riku turned to look back at the fight below him and saw in horror as a shuttle flew right in between the Strike and the Duel. More horror crushed him as he saw the Duel take aim at the shuttle.

0000

Mu looked down at the fight. _Come on you two get back here. The Zaku can still make it back, but I don't think the Strike can. Let's hope that the machine really can go through reentry on its own. _His fingers bawled into a tight fist as the suit fabric tightened around the area. Mu could do nothing but watch the battle unfold.

0000

Kira saw the Buster coming at him, and realized it was over. The Buster still had ways to travel, but Kira could not hold them both off for long. Suddenly though, the Zaku appeared in front of the Buster wielding the sword. In another flash the Zaku was behind the Buster, and it was missing its left arm and leg. Kira smiled. _That must be the Vortex system. _He swung his beam saber forward in a crashing strike. The Duel parried with his own beam saber. It quickly reached to its waist and grabbed its second saber and swung upwards. Faster than he imagined possible, Kira lowered the Strike's shield and blocked the sabers progress. Kira swung the shield up crushing both sabers out of the Duel's hands. The blue gundam was pushed back farther than Kira expected though so his downward swing with the saber he had planned to finish off the Duel was useless.

The Duel stopped and Kira's look of confidence turned into one of terror as the Duel drew its rifle. Kira was sure he could block the shot, but just as the Duel prepared to fire, the shuttle full of civilians flew directly in front of his shot. It passed quickly though and Kira sighed as it was not destroyed. Terror returned however as he saw the Duel take aim again, this time at the retreating shuttle.

"Running away you cowards?" The pilot shouted.

"No don't they're just civilians!" Kira shouted. It was too late however as the end of the rifle began to glow with the shot. Kira flew as fast as the Strike could but was too slow. There was an explosion. Blinding light flooded the cockpit, but it wasn't as large of an explosion as Kira expected. As the light cleared Kira looked to see the shuttle still retreating toward the Earth. Quickly, he shifted his gaze to the Duel, butt was dumfounded. The Duel's right side was pretty much in ruins. Kira looked over the Strike's right shoulder to see that Riku had used the Zaku's ability to get a clean shot on the Duel and destroy its beam rifle with the long rifle. The Zaku however, was not moving. Kira looked at the altimeter and realized he would have to go into reentry on his own. His trajectory was way off from the Archangel though. Acting quickly he flew to the Zaku, who could not go into reentry on its own. Grabbing the hand of the Zaku Kira pushed the Strike into a nauseating spin. He released the hand at the perfect time, and the Zaku flew straight to the hangar of the Archangel where it could be recovered.

He placed the shield of the Strike in front as the machine gathered speed. A wave of heat entered the cockpit and Kira quickly began to sweat. He tried to keep his focus but he just could not do it. Vision blurred and movements sluggish, he turned to make sure Riku had made it back safe. The last image that went through his mind, was the approaching Archangel that slowly began to fill his vision up until the moment he passed out.

(So instead of making two chapters, I decided to be nice, since it has taken me so long and combine another episode into this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.)

He tried to open his eyes, but could only make them budge a few millimeters. Trying to peer through his lashes was impossible and he gave up. All he could feel was heat, intense burning heat. _Am I still in the Strike?_ The question passed quickly though. His mind was a mess. Thoughts racing all over and he couldn't keep focused on one thought for more than an instant before it passed somewhere into his vast mind. Heat, intense heat, nothing else but intense heat that he could sense.

But as the heat continued to prod him he became aware of something else. Something that felt much cooler than his body, but in reality was still actually very warm. It enveloped a very small amount of his body but it was all he could focus on now. It was a calming presence, one that he could vaguely remember. But in his state of mind he could not recall from where. He stirred slightly in an attempt to find more clues to what it was but nothing would give, only a slight amount of pressure was added to the presence he felt. He stirred again hoping to get another reaction, something more. The pressure, whatever it was, strengthened tremendously and was accompanied by something that he could recall hearing so many times, but his fried mind could not make sense out of it. The audible noise continued to ring in his ears however, almost as if it wanted him to remember it. It repeated again.

"Kira."

0000

"Kira." Lacus breathed his name like it was a cherished treasure. She watched him stir slightly then go stiff. She gripped his hand tighter and repeated the treasured word. "Kira."

The door opened behind her and the doctor along with Captain Ramius, Mu, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia. They looked at Lacus and a few smiled at the pink haired teen as she leaned by Kira's bed. A few then looked over to the other bed where Riku was laying.

"So what's wrong with em' Doc'?" Mu asked casually, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Well Kira there, was exposed to intense amounts of heat while undergoing reentry. The heat was so hot I'm sure a normal human would not have survived. Fear not though, his defense systems are much stronger than a normal humans, and I'm sure he will make a full recovery." The doctor explained. Everyone seemed to relax a bit more at hearing this, especially Lacus. They all were still anxious to hear about the other injured teen in the room.

"And Riku?" Murrue asked the Doctor. The doctor sighed in response to the question before beginning.

"I'm afraid; his case is a lot more difficult." The doctor stated while shaking his head. "I'm no engineer or a whiz when it comes to technology, especially mobile suits. But if I understood correctly, and if what Mr. Murdoch said was correct; The Vortex system of that Zaku is a very troublesome system. The machine uses immense amounts of energy from its battery to quickly mask the whole presence of the Zaku much better than its Mirage Colloid does. As this occurs a hidden engine and drive system called the Jump Engine boots up propelling the machine to incredible speeds. This requires immense amounts of energy so it can only occur for a short period of time, but the speeds the machine achieves make it appear to teleport between two locations." The doctor stopped to clear his throat before continuing. "Now this has obvious advantages, and not so obvious disadvantages. As the machine rapidly accelerates and stops quickly much stress is put on the machine and it easily comes out of alignment and the frame becomes weaker.

"Mr. Takashi must have known this and only used it as a last resort when Mr. Yamato was in grave danger, and to save the civilians. Now going back to what the system does to the strong sturdy metal frame of a mobile suit and now apply that to the soft fragile inside of the human being. Needless to say, that amount of g-forces he was exposed to rapidly accelerate his organs and quickly stopped them. Luckily he only sustained a concussion, internal bleeding, a broken rib or two, and a punctured lung."

"Only?!" Mu blurted out.

"I assure you Lieutenant it good have been much worse." The doctor said with a menacing glare. He did not appreciate that kind of sarcasm from anyone in this kind of a situation. "He will however be perfectly fine. He should not pilot a mobile suit for at least a week however. He may be a coordinator but the damage needs time to heal. His lung has been repaired and regenerated and his ribs repaired. He only needs time for his concussion to pass. I requested Mr. Murdoch look at the machine and adjust the Vortex system so that it can be used with less consequences, but it should still be used sparingly."

"Thank you very much Doctor." Murrue said. "I am very great full you decided to stay with us and help out."

"It is my pleasure." The doctor said with a smile. It was nice to be appreciated. "Now if I could ask all of you to leave, these gentlemen need their rest." The crowd began to disperse reluctantly. Lacus looked at Kira a tear dripping down her eye. It was not just for Kira but for Riku as well. The doctor said to her earlier that Riku was in better shape but needed more recovery than Kira. She gave Kira's hand a quick squeeze and began to leave the room. The doctor who was looking over his clipboard saw her make an approach for the door. Quickly, he jumped in front of the door to block her from leaving. "No, not you missy." He said with a smile. "You are an important prescription in his recovery." He said pointing to Kira with his pen. "The dosage is as many times as you would like to visit." She laughed at the corny comment the doctor made. She was happy he was trying to make her feel better, and even happier that he was allowing her to stay in the room.

She returned to Kira's side where she took his left hand in both of hers and held it to her cheek. Her mind replayed over all the events that had happened so recently and a curios thought occurred to her. She turned quickly to the doctor who was about to leave the room.

"Excuse me sir." She said very politely in that Lacus way. "Would you happen to know where we are currently?"

"Well I remember hearing that we were in Zaft territory…" The doctor said tapping his capped blue ink pen to his lip. "Ah, yes, Africa."

_**Please Read these final comments!!!!! Important Information!!**_

_Thank you for bearing with me. I don't know how many people have patience left with me. I thank those of you that do and hope that the others will regain that patience. I have already begun on the next chapter (about 600 words in so far) and am going to work my butt off to finish it by next week and start updating more often. If you didn't bother to read the opening comments, you might want to check, as I thanked a few people in them. I would also like to thank everyone who I haven't mentioned; your support means everything to me. I want this story to grow and become very large so please review even if it is a simple _I like it!! _It means everything to me. If you wish to see quicker updates please help kick me in the butt, hell I'll even give you my email so you can do it __ . __I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it raises your expectations of my work. _**Mathiasosx**_**if you are still interested in editing please just give me a simple email to the address above. Just make sure I know it's you. I would really appreciate it. **__**Also anyone who would like to see an OC they have designed let me know. I will especially need female characters as I would like a pairing for Riku. If you want to give something you would like to see in the upcoming plot let me know about that either. I always welcome it. Well I hope you like it and continue to read and review.**_


	7. Just Another Day

As I began typing this chapter, I noticed two things. By this point Kira had been well enough to fight, however for the sake of plot development and to bring a closer relationship between him and Lacus he will still be a little sicker than in the series. The other, was that I have not given much on Athrun's perspective or Zaft's for that matter. I plan on throwing a little more of that into the mix.

Also I wanted to throw some history about Riku into the mix that I cooked up so look forward to it. I also decided on a temporary pairing for Riku, it also helps the plot. I don't know if it will work out exactly as I plan but I think it will. Let me know if you like it. Well enjoy.

Chapter 7- Just Another Day

Yzak looked up at his tattered mobile suit. It was not as bad as the Buster but the destruction of it still irked him greatly. What was that machine, it appeared out of nowhere. The single eye was the standard for all Zaft mobile suits. _Were there more coordinators on their side?_ He continued to stare at the Duel. Dearka walked up behind him.

"Don't get too worked up about it." Dearka said. Yzak turned to look at him with his one eye. The stare was so intense it felt like even the bandaged eye was staring at him.

"Easy for you to say." Yzak said. "You are used to losing in battle. You didn't get a scar from that bastard either." Yzak shouted his voice continuing to rise.

"I'm not used to losing, but you can't win all of them Yzak." Dearka said with that cool persona he always seemed to hold. The white haired teen glared back at him. "We will just be sure to get them next time."

"Mark my words; I will get them next time." Yzak said while clenching his fist so tight his fingernails digging into his palm began to draw blood.

0000

Athrun ran his hands through his black-blue hair. His elbows were resting on his knees, and he was sitting in a chair in the locker room. He watched the work on the Aegis through the large viewing window. A deep sigh escaped his lips as his hands continued the now habitual motion. Rubbing his eyes with the bottom of the palms of his hands his mind began to race.

_What did I do? She chose to stay with Kira over coming back to me. Did I push her away? Did she not have feelings for me like I thought she did? Why is Kira fighting me? What do I do now?_ These thoughts poked and prodded at his conscious until he couldn't bear it. He clenched his hand into a fist and forcefully punched the ground near his feet. So absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open behind him, Athrun was surprised to hear Nicol's voice.

"Athrun, is everything alright?" Nicol asked concern clearly in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry Nicol, I just lost my cool." Athrun said giving his friend a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Dearka and Yzak made it on the ground safely." Nicol stated. "Their machines are pretty beat up, but otherwise they are fine. Captain Le Creuset asked them to remain on the planet for a while until we can head down."

"I see." Athrun said. "Thank you for letting me know." Nicol could tell that something was still bothered by something. He chose to let it slide however and leave the room.

0000

Kira lay on his bed. He still felt warm and was still pretty weak, but he was feeling much better. His mind had only recently escaped the chasm of sleep. The same presence he had felt before still remained. Only now the presence not only engulfed that small part of his body, as he now could recognize as his hand, but also rested lightly on his chest.

Curios as to what this presence was, he slightly raised his head and opened his eyes. He was half-surprised to see a tangle of pink hair covering his chest. Within the sea of pink hair was the sweet face of Lacus. Although she was sleeping, her face showed concern for him. He smiled at the sweet girl. He looked to his hand to see both of her hands clutching his one hand like it was the most precious thing she owned. Another smile graced his face, but then a blush crossed his face as he realized what was really happening. The prettiest girl was resting her head on his chest and holding his hand. He bit his lip, unsure what to do. He did not want to lose the closeness but he did not want anyone walking in and getting the completely wrong idea.

A blaring alarm made up his mind for him. He looked to Lacus expecting her to stir, but she did not. Riku did not move in his bed either. _They both must be exhausted._ Kira smiled, but then tuned his ear to hear the message coming over the loud speaker.

"All hands, level two battle stations." Miriallia's voice rang softly over the loud speaker. "Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga, to your machines." Kira responded immediately to the order, and carefully but quickly slid out from under Lacus. He smiled back at her before he left the room sprinting towards the locker room.

0000

Kira was in the cockpit quicker than he expected. He was feeling better, but he was still sick. Never expecting to be feeling this well even with the fever, he was surprised no one objected to him entering the Strike and preparing to fight. _That is only because Lacus was asleep when I left. She won't be too happy about this._ The ship rocked as it was hit with a rocket from an inbound helicopter. Kira was ready to fight.

"What is with the wait?" Kira said to Miriallia through the Strike's communicator. "Open the hatch so I can fight already."

"Kira we haven't been given the order too…" Miriallia began but was cut off by Captain Ramius.

"Unfortunately, we need him to fight." Ramius stated almost unwillingly. She did not want to send the teen out in his conditions, especially since it was night in the desert, and the Strike was a space mobile suit. "All hands level one battle stations. Kira Yamato, prepare to launch." Mir bit her lip at the captain's order, but knew she could not go against the order so she readied the catapult for launch. She watched the video feed as the Strike's feet locked onto the catapult.

"Strike prepare for launch." Miriallia said as she began going through the launch sequence. "Activating APU. Preparing and equipping launcher striker system. Equip complete. Course clear, ready when you are Strike." Kira did not give the usual announcement of his launch, instead he just left.

Kira saw the landscape unfold before him as the Strike rapidly accelerated. He landed on the sand of the desert ready to fire, but he couldn't aim properly as the Strike's foot slid deep into the sand.

"Damn, the contact pressure is off." Kira stated to no one. He reached for the keyboard to fix the problem but decided against it as he saw an incoming barrage of missiles from the Helicopters. Quickly, he flipped the switch activated the phase shift armor of the Strike. It was a time like this he wished he had a shield. Most of the barrage missed but he did take a small hit to the left arm.

Before he lost an advantage Kira swung the Agni into firing position and gripped the barrel with the right hand of the Strike in order to assure his firing stability. He continued to slide and failed at targeting the helicopters before they disappeared behind a sand dune. Kira reached for the keyboard again but once again was forced to wait as five mobile suits appeared before him. The machines had the traditional one eye of a Zaft mobile suit. The looked almost like blue wolves. They had tracks on their feet for improved mobility.

"Damn." Kira said as the machines closed in quickly. One jumped at him in a full on tackle, but Kira used the Strike's thrusters to get him airborne above the tackle. He quickly aimed at two more oncoming machines.

"Enemy units confirmed." Sai said. "They're BuCUEs!"

The BuCUEs as they were called continued to attack Kira. One attacked from behind as the Strike continued to slide from a recent landing. He made quick work of the attack though as he shoved the butt end of the Agni into the head of the attacking BuCUE. The machine fell on its back and tried to flip but Kira was too quick. He stepped on the machine and aimed the Agni point blank at the machine's cockpit.

"Have some of this!" Kira shouted. He shot off the Agni and the shot made quick work of the BuCUE, tearing it up in a fiery explosion.

0000

The Archangel shook from a barrage of missiles from the hiding enemy mother ship. Lacus was pushed off the bed that her head was resting on. With a small thud she hit the floor in the room. Her eyes opened with a fright. She noticed the low red lights. It was obvious that the Archangel was in combat. She must have slept through the alarms. _Wait, combat… no! _She rose the best she could and looked in fear to the open bed she had been resting partially on. _How had he left without her noticing? _If she remembered right she had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest, and holding his hand. _Wait what about?_ She turned and was relieved to see that Riku was still resting, although he was tossing quite a bit.

Three days without sleep really have done a number on me. She crawled back on Kira's empty bed to the computer. Trying hard to remember the code Kira had given her, she turned the monitor on. The code had slipped her mind but she continued to try hard to remember. _He had said it than I typed it into the monitor and I made sure that Haro… Haro!_ Reaching for the table in front of the bed, she grabbed Haro. She had put the small robot on sleep mode so that he would not bother Kira. She turned the small pink ball on and impatiently waited for him to reboot.

"Haro, Haro." The small pink robot said.

"Haro, could you please enter the code Kira gave me onto the monitor here." Lacus asked holding up the chord to connect the robot to the monitor.

"No problem, no problem!" The small ball said, while flapping its circular ears and jumping up and down. Lacus connected the two and waited. She nearly yelped in happiness when the screen activated showing the external views of the Archangel. She remembered the location of the mobile suit tracking cam, and quickly cycled to it.

"Kira!" Lacus breathed as she watched the seen in front of her unfold.

0000

"You'll pay for that!!" One of the enemy pilots shouted as he and another charged at Kira. Kira used the thrusters to evade the attack of the two machines. At the same time he watched as a small cannon barrage was head straight for the defenseless Archangel. It would be a sure direct hit. His fever still bothering him but Kira quickly adjusted the contact pressure of the Strike's feet. As he made contact with the ground, the Strike slid a few feet but soon stopped in its tracks, quick enough to see the canon barrage hit the Archangel. _Damn it. _

Kira saw another barrage of cannon fire heading for the Archangel. He watched in horror as it approached. He jumped into the air. A small purple seed dropped into his vision. The seed cracked, and then split open sending a rush of adrenaline. His fever was clear from his mind. He aimed quickly and fired. The shot was large and every single shell crushed into the beam and exploded. Kira saw an oncoming BuCUE; shifting slightly using the thrusters of the Strike he got a clear line of sight to the oncoming machine. Unfortunately the machine was too close to shoot, but that didn't stop Kira. Dropping the Agni with his right hand, he delivered a punch straight to the head of the attacker. The machine reeled back and landed on its back. The Strike landed several feet away from the BuCUE and already had the Agni aimed. The shot tore straight through the cockpit of the machine.

0000

Riku heard the alarm. His mind was confused and hurt like crazy. All he could feel was the throbbing in his head. Opening his eyes he was met by a blur. He could barely see even the ceiling. The whole room was bathed in a red glow. The alarm must have been going on for a while because he did not hear any movement outside. Glancing to his right, he noticed somehow that Kira was gone. Lacus was there though. She was staring at the ground just twiddling her thumbs. He decided to make a break for the locker room before she noticed and stopped him from leaving. He jumped off the bed and took the first step then… it was too late.

"Stop right there Riku Takashi!" the command showed a different side of Lacus he had only seen a few times. He wanted to go help in the fight, but decided he would have to convince her to let him go first. He turned to face her with the look of a defendant in course ready to plead his case, and why he should be let off. There was only one difference however… he didn't have a case. He had to try though.

0000

Kira was surrounded before he knew it by three of the BuCUEs and multiple helicopters. He had no idea how it had even happened. _Damn it._ There was nothing he could do to escape.

0000

He didn't know how he did it but he had. He had convinced Lacus to allow him to help. He didn't know what kind of help he could be at this point. He could barely see the hallway let alone a target through his long rifle. He groaned and finished his jog to the Zaku and fired the suit up. He quickly exited the Archangel, just by climbing out of the hatch instead of using it. His movements were shaky and awkward but he managed to get to the top of the Archangel. Quickly, he did what he could and plugged the long rifle into the Archangel so that he could save power.

Zoomed in, he saw that Kira was surrounded. At least he thought so. He tried to locate an easy target. His aim fell on some kind of green flying blob. His aim was shaky and he couldn't get a good read on the target. When he was finally about to get a chance at a good shot, the blob grew and turned orange and red with some strange black stuff coming out of it. He blinked his eyes a few times until his vision cleared tremendously. He could see now that there was an approaching group of trucks. They must have destroyed the target.

0000 (occurring around the time Riku was in the locker room.)

Flay sat in her room. She was scared of the rocking of the ship. After the incident a few days ago where she had yelled at Kira for not helping save her father, and blaming it on the fact that he was a coordinator she had done some thinking. As the ship began to rock she thought back to the few times before when she had bumped into the three coordinators on the ship.

She started with Kira. The boy had promised to fight for her and all the other people on this ship. He had never even met most of them before. He had done just that too, even though he had needed a little help towards the end of it all. She then thought about the one promise that filled her heart with grief, his promise to save her father. Although she still missed her father, now that the event had passed and her mind had cleared, she realized something important. The odds Kira had gone up against. Four of those advanced machines, three enemy ships, and who knows how many enemy mobile suits. All he had on his side were the weak mobile armors of the fleet along with their less than superior ships, Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero, and the Strike. On top of that, he was forced to fight, from what she could tell, the top pilot of that group. They also all had military training in piloting a mobile suit, Kira just had a little bit of college education to go off of.

It was after realizing that the other day, that she wanted to apologize to Kira. She knew he was injured but, she had to. When she had arrived there was a small crowd of his friends entering the room. She entered with them hiding in the back. She listened intently as the doctor explained what was wrong with Kira. Hearing what he went through made her feel even guiltier. She replayed the battle in her head and recalled what Kira and the other pilot had gone through. It seemed Kira had gone through a lot more to her though. But she was proved wrong when the doctor began speaking of the other boy in the room she had not noticed.

The explanation was simple, to her. It must have been dumbed down quite a lot but… Hearing everything that boy did to his body, just to save a shuttle of civilians he had never met… It made her return to her room and think as she was doing now. Now mulling over all of the facts she decided on a new fact in her brain. It was more than a fact though; it was the model she was going to live by from now on. _I will not hate people simply because they are coordinators. I will judge them by their character and their actions, and never act like I did before. _

After admitting her new creed she realized how selfish she was before. She only cares about her father's death, and Kira not keeping his promise. She had not once stopped to think about the fact that Kira was forced to fight against his best friend. The thought terrorized her. Also the other boy, Riku was his name she thought. Had never met any of those civilians he put his life at risk for. In fact he was a true coordinator from Zaft no less. The only tie he had on this ship was that Lacus girl, and yet he fought… _Why? Why does he fight? Lacus has Kira to protect her; he doesn't have to fight yet…_ Her thought was cut off as to her surprise she saw the boy she was thinking of exit the ship on the monitor. She was piloting the orange machine, _the Zaku I think it was called. But why? He is in no condition to fight?_ Her eyes pulled her from her thoughts as she watched the boy struggle. _Please stay safe._ She whispered quietly

0000 (gonna skip a little)

Kira flew the Strike to the spot the girl had given him. The enemy was closing fast. Three BuCUEs were at the forefront of the group. They all leaped at him. He jumped back trusting the gorillas that had just shown up. There were multiple explosions in random locations, and then suddenly a large explosion engulfed all of the enemies in the area of the trap. The remaining enemy troops soon retreated.

0000

The sun had risen about an hour ago, Kira judged. The group of gorillas stood below, waiting for the Captain and other CO's of the Archangel to meet them. Kira could see many people among their ranks. He noticed a girl near the front of the group. She was looking at the Strike with a hateful look. The blonde hair looked familiar.

The thought passed as Captain Ramius, and Mu La Flaga walked out from the Archangel. They greeted the gorillas. A moment of silence passed and it brought Kira to the edge of his seat in anticipation. The fever had returned as the excitement of the battle passed, and he was not sure how much longer he would be able to think clearly so he hoped that the conversation would begin soon. As the silence continued, Kira glanced over to the top of the Archangel. Riku's Zaku had collapsed. Kira had been surprised to see the machine even out. Riku was in much too bad of shape to fight.

While observing the machine he noticed a small figure with long pink hair exit the Archangel. She rushed to the group of Archangel Officers and quietly joined them. Kira glanced at the group of gorillas fearing that they would recognize her. If they knew who she was, they did not show any sign of it. He was so intent in examining the group he missed part of what Murrue Ramius said.

"If you really want to discuss things, than you should lower your guns." The most forefront man stated. "He should disarm as well." He nodded to the Strike. "Your other machine seems to be having issues." The man nodded to the Zaku on top of the Archangel.

"Yes, he should not have left the ship; he is still too injured to fight." Captain Ramius said while pulling a small radio out of her pocket. "Attention Miriallia, as Flay does not yet have a job to do, see to it that she helps Riku back to his bed. Also have Murdoch pilot the Zaku back into its spot." She waited until Kira hear a simple response from Mir over the radio. She said something about helping Flay also. "Now all hands stand down. Kira please come down as well." Kira knew the order would come soon. He just hoped he could climb out and get to the ground safely, let alone stand once he got to the ground.

0000 (occurring around the same time.)

Flay kept watching the machine after the battle. She saw it crash to the deck. Her eyes widened, and she switched the screen to his vital signs. She did not know much about medical data but judging by her heartbeat, his was much faster and more erratic. She tried to open a direct line to him. She tightly wove her fingers together as she waited for it to open.

"Excuse me," She began quietly and politely not sure how to talk to him. _What was his name? Oh yeah Riku Takashi. _"Mr. Takashi, are you okay?" The question hung in the air for about a minute. She was beginning to worry when she heard a faint sound. _Was that him talking? What was that? _The noise continued quietly. _Better boost the volume. _A ragged noise pierced her ears. _What is that strange noise? _She could not find an answer until she was graced with a sudden burst of insight. _It's his breathing!!_

She still knew little about medical but she knew that the breathing was not normal. _He is struggling to breathe. _Without another thought she jumped from the bed, making sure her pink uniform was on properly, or at least decent. Noticing that it was, she bolted from the room at a full out sprint. _I have to help him._

0000

Miriallia just responded to the Captain's order. She typed into the code for Flay's room.

"Flay, Captain Ramius has an order for you, and I am going to help you." Mir said nicely. She knew Flay was not too happy with coordinators at the moment. She had seen her in Kira's room the day the doctor explained to them what was wrong with Riku and Kira. She was trying to hide but Mir could see her. The girl had concern on her face. There was no reply to message within thirty seconds. _Maybe she is asleep. _"Flay are you awake?" She asked louder. No response still. _I guess I'll go get her. I think Riku should be fine for a little while._ With that she left the room.

Mir was coming to a crossroad when she saw a frantic girl turn the corner of the nearby intersection. The girl accidently bumped Mir a little. All she could see was a flash of red hair. Mir turned to face the girl as the girl turned her head slightly to look at Mir. _Flay?_

"Sorry Mir." Flay shouted back. "Mr. Takashi is in real trouble, and I have to go help him." The girl turned her head forward and quickly entered a nearby elevator, which Mir thought led to the observation deck. _WHAT!? _Mir was confused, first was the fact that Riku was in trouble, second was the fact that Flay cared about a coordinator. _I'll go to the hangar, _she thought, _and tell Murdoch and try and get him to help._

0000

Kira opened the hatch, and kept his head low watching his footing. Aware of all the eyes on him, he grabbed the cable to lower himself down. He continued to keep his head down so he could hop off once he reached the ground. He safely made it down, but wobbled a little on the landing. Regaining his balance, he removed his helmet. The blonde hair girl's eyes lit up as she saw his face. _It's her!_ Kira realized as the girl raced to him. All eyes were on the two as she closed.

"So it is you?" The girl stated more than asked. "What are you doing with them?" Realizing who was piloting the machine set the temper she had already gotten upon seeing the machine again, aflame. She brought her arm back and quickly forward ready to strike a blow. Kira's mind chose that moment to return to its fuzzy state. He attempted to block the punch, but his motions were sluggish at best. A hard fist contacted under his jaw, followed by a thud as the boy hit the ground. _Wow, how can he pilot a mobile suit being that weak? _She smirked, but the smile faded when she heard gasps from the Archangels crew. The pink haired girl that she knew to be Lacus Clyne, the singer and daughter of Chairman Siegel Clyne, rushed to his side with a very worried expression. She also notices a blonde haired man wearing a purple and white unzipped flight suit rush to his aide. _Why all of this commotion over a simple punch._ She then noticed the boy was unconscious.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't hit him that hard." The girl stated defensively while holding her hands up in an innocent like gesture. The blonde haired man turned slowly to her with a slightly angry expression.

"I realize that, but his already very weak from a sever fever." Mu stated. The girl's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"You two, help Miss Lacus here carry Kira back into the ship." Mu ordered to two soldiers standing nearby. They instantly obeyed.

"Actually I'll follow you in a second." Lacus said sweetly. "Someone has to put the Strike back, and I'm the only other person that can pilot it besides Kira and Riku."

"You can pilot a mobile suit?" Mu asked dumbfounded.

"Of course." Lacus said. Her answer left Mu even more stupefied. It also left the blonde haired girl with questions. Lacus did just as she said, and piloted the Strike back.

"Well, now that this is over. I am Sahib Ashman. We are a group of rebels called the Desert Dawn." The man near the front of the group said. He was large and had a beard. "Now that we both know each other, let us lead you somewhere we can talk.

0000 (occurring at the same time)

Flay quickly climbed the last flight of stairs. She burst into an open hallway with a door at the end. She ran towards it as fast as she could._ Please let me make in time!_ The thought continued to race through her mind. This sudden change, she didn't know where it came from, but all of the sudden, she had a desire to protect that boy. She burst through the door into the hot desert sun. Looking for way around but she couldn't see a way around. She ran to the right and looked over the guard rail. There was a small yet usable walkway next to a steep slope that dropped to a cliff like looking drop-off.

That desire she had overpowered her fears and she jumped over the railing landing firmly on the small walkway. She was lucky the Archangel was not airborne or this would be impossible. Since the large ship was stationary, she had enough space to run along the service walkway to the front of the ship. Before long she had passed the large up stretching bridge and she could see the open front half of the ship. She walked slightly to the right so she was further from the edge and looked at the machine. It was off, and lay sprawled on its back. The teen pilot must have been able to cushion the fall or there would have been a large dent in the hull of the Archangel. _How do I get it open?_ _I'll have to get on top and see._

She ran to the machine's left shoulder because it was the closet part. She could see no way up but an idea hit her. She ran around the machine to where its outstretched left arm lay. Using all of her strength she pulled herself onto the large metal hand. From there it was easy to get to where the cockpit was. _How do I open it, how do I open it?_ She looked frantically for a way but could not see one.

"It's on the left side, in a small square panel." A voice called out to her. She turned to see Miriallia running next to Murdoch, with a few other mechanics. She smiled at their appearance. They had a little ways to go before they reached her so she looked for the panel he mentioned. "Just turn the knob to the right and pull." She stored the information in her mind for now, until she found the panel.

Sure enough, it was there. The panel opened easy enough. She saw a large red handle like object. Gripping it firmly she easily turn the handle ninety degrees to the right. Using all of her strength she pulled. The handle stuck for a short while but then gave way and pulled out about a foot. A rush of air sounded next to her and the cockpit opened. She poked her head over the side to take a look, and sure enough the boy lay there clutching his left side. His breath was much louder than she had thought and was growing weaker. A look of horror flashed across her face as she realized she was not strong enough to lift him out.

"Leave that to us." Murdoch said from behind Flay. The red-haired teen turned and smiled in joy as she saw the mechanics she had spotted earlier standing there. One stood on each side, and they slowly lifted the boy out. They placed him on a straight board and strapped him in.

"Ladies, I'll take care of his machine, you go with these boys and get him to the Doctor's room stat."

0000 (well I'm not going into detail over the discussion between the two groups because I have not changed it at all.)

Lacus entered the room that Kira and Riku were both in. She sighed through her nose_. Why must you two make me worry so? _She walked to Kira's bedside and smiled at the sleeping teen. It had taken her longer to get back to the room than she thought. As she approached the room after replacing the Strike, Kira's friend Sai had asked her to help cover the Archangel. Since Kira could not pilot the Strike to do so she gladly helped with the task.

She sat on Kira's bed and ran a gentle hand through his brown hair. She heard small movement across the room from her so she turned to look. Sitting on the bed was none other than Flay Allster the girl who seemed to hate coordinators. Lacus gave her a smile, which to her surprise Flay returned. The girl was holding something with both hands and Lacus's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

Her hands were wrapped tightly around Riku's hand. The boy mentioned was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on. Worry hit her and Lacus was about to start crying but an unexpected voice met her ears.

"Don't worry Miss Lacus." Flay said calmly with a smile. "I was able to get to him in time and with help from Miriallia, Murdoch, and a few mechanics we were able to get him back in time."

"W-w-what happened?" Lacus stuttered. It was completely out of character for her Flay thought.

"He was only out for a short while, but his concussion was bothering him so much he lost control of the Zaku, shortly after the BuCUEs were destroyed. When the Zaku fell, it aggravated and reopened his lung." Flay looked down tears forming around her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. "But don't worry, the doctor patched him up pretty quickly, and he only needs about another hour with the machine to help him breathe. He should still be out within the week."

"That's good." Lacus said as she slowly sat back down, and continued to run her gentle hands through Kira's hair. "Thank you." Flay looked startled.

"H-h-how can you thank me? After everything I have said to you, after how I treated you?"

"Well…" Lacus began but was cut off.

"Never mind." Flay stated. "You don't have to explain. It's who you are I suppose. I wanted to apologize. Actually I wanted to apologize for a while now but… when I got up the courage to finally do it, Kira and Riku had just entered the doctor's care and…"

"Don't worry." Lacus said sweetly. "I forgive you. I am sure Kira does as well."

"Thank you." Flay said, she looked down at the ground. She was biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. She did not say much more. A silence settled over the room, before the doctor entered.

"Good news." He said. "Riku has taken well to the treatment. The x-rays show much progress with his recovery. Much more progress than the other operation had at this point. It was probably because I decided to regenerate a larger section to place over. At any rate, he should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you so much Doctor." Lacus said to the man before he left. The door slid silently closed after the retreating figure. Lacus was about to speak to Flay but the door opened again. A blonde haired girl who had punched Kira walked into the room. She was looking down at the floor. Her right leg was slightly bent and the toe of her shoe rubbed on the ground left and right. Suddenly she looked up straight into Lacus's eyes.

"I'm sorry I punched your boyfriend." The girl said. "I didn't know he was sick." She finished and looked down to the ground once again.

"It is ok. I know you didn't know he was sick." Lacus said with a smile. Flay looked at her in surprise but Lacus did not know why. Suddenly a blush crossed her face as she realized the reason for Flay's surprise. "Wait. B-o-y-friend?" She dragged out the second word in surprise.

"Oh. Is he not?" The girl said. "I just assumed that…" The conversation was getting awkward quick. Quickly to try and ease the awkwardness away she blurted out, "Well you just look cute together and I assumed that you were together." Lacus's blush spread to cover her whole face.

"Well I uh…" She tried to speak but was too embarrassed. Luckily Flay had Lacus's back, and decided to help.

"Are you with the desert dawn group?" Flay asked nicely. Lacus looked at Flay and flashed her a look of appreciation for taking her off the spot.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cagalli Yula, and yes I am with the Desert Dawn group." She stated proudly.

"I am Flay Allster. Nice to meet you." Flay said. Cagalli looked like she was about to ask a question, probably concerning Flay's father. Now it was Lacus's turn to save Flay.

"And my name is Lacus Clyne." Lacus said very sweetly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. This is Kira Yamato." She said while gesturing to Kira. Next, she pointed to Riku. "He is Riku Takashi."

"Two injured pilots?" Cagalli asked dumbfounded. "How do you protect the ship?" Both girls looked at the floor from the question, and so Cagalli decided not to pursue an answer. "I know Kira's story, Mu told me." She added as she noticed both of the girls' confused responses. "But who is this Riku Takashi." Flay seemed intrigued by the question and also turned to face Lacus.

"It is a very long story," Lacus began. "But I guess we have time so I can tell it. I'll begin with what he told me and what I learned from my father. Everyone in Riku's family, like him, was a coordinator. They lived in the Atlantic Federation when the violence between naturals and coordinators broke out in their small town. News reached his parents about Orb, and how coordinators and naturals lived together in peace there. They decided that Orb was the best place to raise their family. Riku had an older sister who was adopted. She was twenty and already established as a very good photographer. Even though she was adopted Riku always looked to her like she was his true sister. He also had a younger sister who was three years old. Riku was eight at the time.

"So with the hopes of raising their family in peace his parents booked them a shuttle and began to pack." Flay and Cagalli began growing increasingly interested. "Unfortunately, radical naturals heard of a group of coordinators trying to escape the country." Their interest rose higher as they began to play out the scenario in their heads and playing out their own conclusions already. "While nearing the shuttle on the run way his mother dropped her suit case. She was also carrying Riku's younger sister so she could not pick it up. Riku and his older sister were already on the steps up to the shuttle. They watched in horror as their dad helped his mom by picking up the bag she dropped, and unknowingly to them a group of armed natural radicals ran towards his parents. They were gunned down in front of his eyes at eight years old." Cagalli had a look of horror on her face, but Flay's reaction was much different. She looked down at the boy whose hand she currently held. Her mouth was slightly open, and Lacus could swear she saw a single tear roll down Flay's cheek.

"The pilot was a coordinator who had seen his friend killed by a similar group. He quickly pulled the two in and shot the shuttle door. He had them strap in and he quickly took off. There was nothing Riku and his Sister could do. She held him all the way to Orb. Upon arrival the Orb government helped her get a photography job and a house was given to them to live until they could afford one. Riku and his sister were never able to give the rest of their family a proper burial." The two girls both were crying and almost relieved the tale was over, however it was far from it.

"Then two years later, his sister landed a huge project. She had been looking for a project like this for a while. She was to go to a small area in Europe near the now Gibraltar base. A Zaft and Eurasian official were to meet to go under negotiations to prevent a war. While his sister was there, there was a natural radical terrorist attack. A bomb killed the Zaft official." The two spectators had drawn a conclusion already and began to cry more at the sad news. "His sister was not harmed though…" The girls seemed to cheer up but were dashed by the next part of the story. "The bomb was more than a bomb. They had stored a deadly virus in it that would kill all in the area within time. His sister died shortly after in the hospital and was all alone. A very nice man named Reverend Malchio," Cagalli seemed to perk up at the name. "Who runs an orphanage, took Riku under his care. After a month or so he realized Riku needed more care than he could give.

"That is how I first met Riku. Reverend Malchio brought Riku to my home, on the plants, to meet my father and I. My father and the Reverend talked for quite a while. Meanwhile I tried to play with Riku, but he seemed very sad and shy. My father decided to adopt Riku, and so he became my brother." The two listening girls seemed surprise by this. It was obviously not expected. "He was always shy, but would always cheer up when I sang.

"When I left for Heliopolis, Riku entered the Zaft civilian mobile suit pilot school, so he could become a pilot. Why I did not know until he told me one day. He said, "You have been so kind to me Miss Lacus. Your singing always cheers me up. I know one day soon you will become a great singer, and be very popular. That is why I became a pilot, so I can defend you." He always called me Miss Lacus; it was only about a year ago I finally broke him of the habit. Anyway, just as he said I did become a very popular singer. When I was about to begin my tour my father wanted to hire a body guard, and one he could trust. Riku immediately applied. My father eventually allowed him, along with another of his trusted friends, to take the job. My father had that special prototype Zaku built for him. He also entered Riku in his personal special forces.

"The day my ship was attacked, and Kira rescued me, had been the one trip I had ordered Riku to take a break off." She looked like she wanted to continue but tears started to roll down her cheeks. Flay was about to attempt to comfort but she stopped as she saw Kira gently squeeze her hand. Lacus turned to him in surprise. "Kira, how long have you been awake?" Lacus curiously asked.

"Just around the time Cagalli apologized for punching your boyfriend." Kira said with a smile. Lacus was surprised to see him act so well. She blushed at his comment and a smile graced her face. Kira looked over to Flay. He had heard her apologize as well. The girl he had known for a while sat there holding Riku's hand and look at him with a kind of worried like expression Kira had never seen her show. It was almost like compassion, but she had never looked like that at Sai so he ruled it out.

"I never knew he had it so rough." Flay said quietly, not looking up from him.

"I hate to ask this now, but Sahib wanted me to ask you two a question." Cagalli said. Flay felt a little left out at first, but quickly pushed the thought away. "A group of us were headed into town with your officers to get a few things. I was told to look for supplies that your crew required, and he wanted to know if you would like to join me?"

"I'm sorry, Kira can go, but I think I will stay here, with Riku and Flay." Lacus said trying not to hurt Cagalli's feelings.

"Lacus can't go into town." Kira said quietly. "This is a Zaft area, and someone is bound to recognize her." Cagalli noticed the logic in his explanation and understood why Lacus had declined. "I would be happy to come though; I could use the fresh air."

"Right. Flay," Cagalli called the girl's attention away from the boy beside her. "Is there anything you would like us to pick up for you?" Flay put a finger to her chin. She thought about all the make-up and lotions she was running low on.

"Well actually…" Flay then stopped and looked at Riku. The long list she had in her mind disappeared. _I'm being selfish; I really don't need those things. I know what I do need though. _"… Could you pick up some tea packets for Riku?" she asked with a smile. She had remembered seeing the boy drink iced tea every chance he got, so she thought it would be nice to get some for him.

"Um, of course." Cagalli said. "Do you need anything Lacus?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." She said with a smile.

"Well Kira, I guess we should go around and ask the other crew members what they would like, and you should put some civilian clothes on."

"Right let's go." Kira said. He stood up, said bye to Lacus and Flay and was gone soon after. The mention of civilian clothes made Flay look at Riku and Lacus. _Hmm they will look strange and out of place if they don't start wearing uniforms._

"What size Zaft uniform does Riku wear?" Flay asked innocently.

"Um… I think a…" Lacus began but was cut off.

"Oh, we can just check his pilot suit. Come on!" Flay grabbed Lacus's hand and pulled her out the door.

0000

Flay looked at the numbers on the wall. _Witch one did Captain Ramius say it was? Oh that one._ She opened the door to reveal a room full of uniforms. On the right were the men's blue uniform, in the middle were the officer white uniform, and to the left were the woman's pink uniform. _Miss Murrue asked me to pick up an officer's uniform for Kira and Riku, since they are both an Ensign. _She quickly found the two sizes she was looking for as Lacus watched her. She then went to the pink side and found Lacus's size. She held out the three uniforms and asked:

"What do ya think?"

Well it took a little longer than expected, I had it written fairly quickly, but was having a little problem both with internet and e-mail. For some reason my e-mail likes to decide when I get an e-mail now. So it sometimes takes a while to get them. But anyway this is the first edited chapter thanks to** Mathiasosx. **

About the change to Flay, I never really disliked her in the anime. I decided though that I wanted to give her an important role in this story. She has changed, it's not like in the anime when she faked liking Kira at first. I'm not sure if I fully like it or not. Let me know what you think so I can come to a decision. Well you know what to do.


	8. Desert Oasis

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait guys. There is nothing to blame except for me and my laziness and procrastination. I promise it won't take this long ever again. No more stalling here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters associated with it. I do own Riku, and the vortex drive though.

Desert Oasis

Dust rolled through the air as the civilian jeeps the Desert Dawn had managed to scrounge up rolled through the streets. The breaks squeaked a little, unnoticed by the busy crowds, as the jeep had not been used for a while. Kira reached out and opened the door of the jeep before stepping onto the dirt road. The dirt crunched under his feet as he turned to shut the door. Natarle Badgiruel (check) turned to him with a feigned smile.

"Dismissed Ensign…" Her mistake made evident by her blush. "… Er…. I mean Kira. Have a good time." She continued in a more hush tone. "I'm counting on you."

Kira smiled at her mistake. She obviously had not spent much time outside of the military and had a hard time adjusting to everyday conversation and routine. It had been hard earlier to find normal clothes for her that was not uniform in some way or form. Kira glanced toward the blonde girl who was joining him in the shopping. Cagalli stood talking to Kisaka. She nodded a few times before leaving and joining Kira.

"So where should we start?" Cagalli asked. "I think we should get the food items last so that we don't have to worry about carrying them. Maybe we should start with the toiletries." She asked not confident.

"Uh… yeah sounds good to me." Kira said. His gaze and attention were obviously not directed to Cagalli but instead to a man standing in the alley way wearing a bright red and yellow shirt, a sun hat, and sunglasses who had been intently watching them.

0000

Riku stood up. He stretched his sore muscles. He had been bedridden for many days and it had taken its toll in him. **(Just a suggestion but changing the highlighted sentence to 'Being bedridden for many days had taken its toll on him' would sound better IMO) **There was a small sink for washing hands in the corner of the room. The cold water splashed from his hands over his face and it felt great. Lying in bed for a few days was not all it was cracked up to be. He rolled his shoulders to relieve some tension. Suddenly he felt light headed, he swayed a little and fell backwards onto his bed. He laid there for about a minute to make sure he was ok before sitting up. _I'm still so weak. I pushed it way too far. It was a bad idea to use the system before it was calibrated. _He relieved an itch on the top of his head just in time to finish before the door slid open.

In the doorway stood Lacus and Flay, Flay smiled at him. There was concern in her eyes, or maybe more of an attempt at concern. She wanted to be concerned, she wanted to become friends with coordinators. There was no point to hating the three onboard. They were fighting so hard, throwing their lives away and putting themselves in danger just to protect her and the others. They were all so kind and it saddened her to a degree that they had to fight. The least she could do was get to know them and become friends. That is what Sai had asked her to do the other day and had her visit Kira and Riku. She wasn't to keen on the idea at first but she decided if she could act as well as she did around her dad to get what she wanted, then maybe she could get by with secretly hating the three.

Learning about Riku's past had not been part of her plan. Hearing all that happened to him at that age, it made her feel hateful of herself for how she treated him. _After everything the Naturals did to him, he still fights alongside them. But why? He can't be here just to protect Lacus. Kira can do that just fine. He had to have some motive. _That was another advantage of becoming friends. She could find out from Lacus or Kira his reason for staying here. They have to know, they are his closest friends. _Lacus is technically his sister, so she would know more than Kira. I'll ask her, and if that backfires I'll just ask Riku myself._

Riku looked more closely at the two girls. He looked confused when he discovered that Lacus was wearing a pink Earth Forces Uniform. _Why would she be wearing that?_ His confused expression grew when he noticed that they were both holding a white Earth Forces officer uniform.

"Captain Ramius had asked us to get you an Officer's uniform." Flay explained. "You both have been enlisted as voluntary pilots at the rank of Ensign." Riku smiled a little as she struggled to pronounce the rank. She obviously wasn't prepared for military life. "She also said that the doctor has approved you to leave the clinic as soon as you get something to eat so you can get your strength back."

"The cook has offered to make you as much food as you want because you have been out for so long." Lacus said with a smile. "As soon as you change into your new uniform we will help you to the cafeteria."

The two girls smiled as Riku exited the room to join them in the hallway. He was a little shaky, obviously still a little weak, but that was to be expected. The uniform fit him perfectly and it relieved them both. Walking beside him offering support in case he needed it, they went off for the mess hall.

0000

"Here you go." Cagalli set while placing a platter in front of Kira.

"What is this?" Kira asked a little skeptical.

"It's a kebab. We have been shopping for a while and I'm starving." Cagalli said. Kira looked down to the Kebab wondering how it would taste. "Here it tastes great with chili sauce. Try it." Cagalli said offering him a red bottle." Kira started to reach for it when he saw a hand grab a nearby white sauce bottle and picked in up.

"Oh come on." The strange man wearing the hat and sunglasses Kira noticed earlier said. He was wearing the same clothes as before and was standing next to the table. His arms were muscular and slightly hairy. He held the white bottle up in his right hand and was pointing to it with his left hand. "A wonderful treat such as a Kebab requires Yogurt sauce."

"Yogurt sauce?" Cagalli questioned the strange man. "How can you even suggest that? Chili sauce is the best to have with Kebabs." She said while squirting a lot of the sauce on her Kebab. She rolled it up and took a bite. The strange man's jaw dropped at this and he looked dumbfounded. "Come on on Kira try it." Cagalli said pushing the bottle right by his kebab.

"No no no, don't force your bad habits on him." The man said pushing his bottle in front of the chili sauce bottle.

0000

"Look at him dressing up in a disguise and walking around the city." A man holding a rifle said. He was on top of a roof nearby the kebab stand.

"Who are the kids?" Another asked watching the scene below unfold.

"I don't know; probably just teenagers hanging out." The man with the rifle stated.

"Alright let's go." The other said while picking up a rifle. "May your spirit return to space as you rot space monster."

0000

Both the chili sauce and yogurt sauce prayed on Kira's kebab. The combination looked unappetizing. Regardless he picked up the Kebab and took a bite while the two in front of him argued. He was surprised by the taste.

"Now look what you did." The strange man said.

"Me? What about you?" Cagalli stated defensively. She glared at the man who glared straight back. The man's eyes turned to something suddenly. Before Kira could even see what it was the man kicked the table over. Chili and yogurt sauce flew all over Cagalli. Kira quickly jumped to protect Cagalli as the man shouted.

"HIT THE DECK!" The man already had a small automatic sidearm out. There were several other tables overturned with men with pistols returning fire.

(From this point on everything plays out the same so I don't see a need in writing it so I'll pick up with the changed part.)

Back on the Archangel, shortly after Cagalli and Kira return:

The ceiling was not very interesting, Riku had already decided on that. Why then could he not stop staring at it? Lacus and Flay had decided to keep him company and were having a conversation while sitting on the chairs in his new officer's room. He sighed and finally stood up. Grabbing a pair of casual clothes to put on so that he wouldn't ruin his new white uniform he walked into the bathroom to change. Flay and Lacus looked at him puzzled as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue track pants with three silver stripes stretching down each leg and a gray hooded sweatshirt. He had a pair of gray and red tennis shoes on as well. He laid his uniform down on his bed.

"I'm gonna go catch some air." He said answering their unasked question. The two girls began to stand up to follow but he smiled and said, "I need some time to think. Kira is supposed to stop by here after his shower, so you can stay here and wait for him if you want. I shouldn't be too long." He finished with a smile before leaving.

The walk outside was a quite one, but as soon as he got outside their was the constant sound of partying. The soldiers were taking advantage of their first few days off in a very long time. Some were drinking with members of the resistance while others were dancing to music and somewhere just sitting by a fire and talking. The noise wasn't unbearable but Riku just wanted a little more quite. He looked to the wall of the valley that was nearby. _I haven't been able to climb in a while, this could be fun. _He thought to himself as he strode over while picking out the best route. The valley was not too deep where he was climbing so it took him almost no time at all to make his way up the side.

The top was cool and had sandy and rocky spots. The echoes of the soldiers could still be heard, but they were much quieter. There was a nice patch of sand that was clear of rocks so he lay down to look up at the clear sky. Stars twinkled back at him and soon he was lost in them. It had been about five minutes, the chilling desert night air made him happy he wore a sweatshirt. While staring up at the stars he heard the sound of tumbling rocks and slight **(Not sure if you wanted slight or quiet here chose slight because it seemed to make more sense)** squeal. Puzzled he crawled to the edge of the valley wall to see Miriallia smile back up at him. She was struggling to keep her footing as she had moved a loose rock. Riku laughed quietly and reached his right arm down to help her up. She gladly accepted and he lifted her up to the top.

"Lacus said you were probably up here somewhere." Miriallia said as she sat down in the sand while brushing dust off her gray sweat pants. She had a light blue sweat shirt on and a pair of silver and pink shoes.

"So you climbed up here just to see me?" Riku asked laughing a little.

"Well no I wanted to apologize for the other day." She stated. Riku was obviously confused by this statement. "When the Zaku collapsed. You said it was just a prototype so I figured that it was just a technical problem I had no idea you were hurt." She finished while looking down at her feet and nervously biting her lip. No reply came from Riku right away and it worried her. She stole a quick glance at him to see his reaction. He sat about five feet away with his legs crossed. Suddenly he fell back and burst out laughing. She turned to look at him confused. "What?" she burst out. He stopped laughing before answering.

"None of that was your fault." He said with his hands behind his head like a pillow as he looked up at the stars. "That was all me. All my fault. Just me being stupid." He said.

"But I didn't..." She was cut off before she could finish.

"Really, there was nothing you could have done anyway." He said putting an end to the conversation. A calm silence fell over them. It wasn't long before she began staring up at the stars as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Miriallia asked quietly while glancing at him.

"Go ahead." Riku said without taking his gaze away from the stars.

"Why are you here?" The question came out sounding mean witch was not part of her intention. "Uh... I mean, why are you fighting? And why with the Earth Forces? I mean you have reason to hate naturals so why do you fight with them."

"The reason why I fight huh?" The question hung in the air for a while. Silence settled around the two as he gathered his thoughts. "Not a day goes by when I wonder when I question my own reasons for fighting. You've heard the truth about my past already right?" She simply nodded. "Well I guess it goes back to those times. It was a few years after the incident, I'm not sure exactly how many, but my sister was being sent out to investigate some hostilities being played out between Zaft and the Earth Forces on some border." He was rubbing his forehead obviously thinking hard to remember the story. "She was about to leave and I asked her, "Sis why do you have to go?" and she just smiled back and answered, "I have to go so we can have food and a house, but don't worry Miss Simmons will be here to stay with you. She even said she'd take you to work to see the new mobile suits they have been working on." I had looked at my sister and said with determination. "When I grow up sis I'm gonna pilot a mobile suit and stop people from fighting so you don't have to leave so much." She had just smiled and said, "I'm sure you will.

"So that's my true reason. I'm fighting because I made a promise to my sister that I would stop people from fighting and end war. As for my reason for being on this ship with the Earth Forces, I personally don't have a grudge against naturals. Yes a few radical naturals might have killed my parents, but that doesn't mean they are all bad, and there is no reason for me to think like that."

"I can't believe it." Mir said as she smiled up at the stars with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Even back then you were just like you are now. I'm happy that you are fighting with us, Kira could use the help. I'm also glad you made that promise to your sister."

"Well don't say that just yet." He said sullenly looking at the ground almost ashamed. Mir immediately turned her head to look at him. She was about to ask him why but the question did not need to be asked because Riku had already started to answer it. "It's because of that promise I made to my sister that I have to leave the Archangel tomorrow."

Sorry for the long wait again guys. I'll bust my butt to do it quicker next time. Major character development for Riku in this chapter. The wholes in his story will be filled in time by the way. Anybody notice the future character I threw into the mix. I know KiraxLacus stuff has been seriously lacking, but there is plenty of it to come in the next chapter. Just to fill everyone in, this ends two days before the Archangel leaves the desert. I made their stay a little longer. Also would you guys like it better if I actually wrote out the parts that don't change like the meeting between Kira, Cagalli, and Waltfeld. Well comment and let me know. Free cookies for anyone who comments!

**(E/N Not many errors this time just a few typos mainly, corrected the spelling of Badgiruel, some missing punctuation and a little bit where you said 'Lacus is technically her brother' check on the few highlighted bits. Remove this bit if you wish.) **


	9. Sea of Dunes Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9

The Sea of Dunes

Part 1

Calm Before the Storm

Athrun stared at the mechanical gate in front of him. The sun glinted of the steel bars and reflected in all directions. Past the gate was a large mansion belonging to the Clyne family. The house was large, and was very welled staffed in security. Lacus and Siegel Clyne were very important people in the plants. That was the reason for Athrun's visit today. The artificial sun had just "risen" several minutes ago. He had hoped to catch Siegel Clyne before he left for his council meeting. The earlier, the better.

"Recognition number 285002. Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset team, here to see Chairman Clyne." Athrun spoke to the security terminal on the wall.

"Identification confirmed. Please proceed."

Athrun pulled his silver compact into the turnaround. He eased the car to a stop right in front of the door to the house. He left the car to one side of the drive to allow other vehicles to pass by. A butler wearing a nice suit was waiting for him at the front door.

"It is nice to see you sir, but I'm afraid the Chairman is much too busy." The butler spoke. "If you like I can set up an appointment with him for you." Athrun opened his mouth to protest but someone beat him to it.

"That is not necessary. I have time to speak with Athrun now." Chairman Clyne spoke calmly from the balcony to the right of the entrance. He motioned to Athrun with his hand. "Come, we'll speak in my study."

Athrun ascended the steps then proceeded to follow the Chairman through the hall to his private study. A large oak doorway lead into the elegant study. The room was a rectangular shape, the walls painted a light cream color. Wood paneling the same color as the door rose from the floor up the wall about two feet. The floor was covered with a dark blue carpet giving the room a more comfortable feel. On the left wall hung a banner displaying the emblem of ZAFT. The right wall was dotted with four viewing screens, each very large. In the center of the room sat a large oak desk piled neatly with paperwork and a nice computer. Behind the desk was a lavish leather desk chair that sat in front of a small window. A picture of the whole Clyne family hung above the window.

The chairman motioned for Athrun to take a seat in one of the two leather reclining chairs that sat in front of the desk for visitors. Athrun kindly took the seat as the chairman likewise took a seat in the chair behind the desk. Athrun opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the chairman.

"How long ago did you arrive in the plants Athrun?" The chairman asked.

"Just one day ago sir. Commander Le Crueset was asked to report on the events from Heliopolis leading up till now." Athrun responded respectively.

"So I take it you have not seen the latest news reports? Or spoken with your father?" Athrun shook his head in response.

"Sir with all due respect I did not come here with the intention of discussing the news or for small talk. I came to talk..." Athrun began but was cut off by the chairman.

"Athrun, it is no mystery to me why you are here." The chairman began. "It is clear that you are here to discuss the present situation with Lacus and what I intend to do about." Athrun showed no surprise that the chairman knew exactly why he was visiting, or he at least did not show any. "If you were simply to watch the news or speak with your father you would know the answer to this already."

He pressed a succession of buttons on his keyboard and pushed a button on a small remote he procured out of his top right desk drawer. The four viewing screens on the wall promptly hummed to life. All four screens showing a different part of a video that altogether made one large image. Athrun's father stood at a podium before an array of the press. He was wearing his usual military garb. Behind him was a semi-circle of the council members, including chairman Clyne himself. Patrick Zala began to speak.

"It is with my deepest regret that today I must inform the people of the Plants of this tragic news. Lacus Clyne, daughter of chairman Clyne and our beloved idol, who was believed to have been kidnapped and taking hostage by the Earth Forces legged ships has actually boarded and remained on the ship on her own will." Gasps ran through the gathered reporters, and several cameras flashed and a burst of noise broke out as numerous questions were shouted to the speaker. Patrick Zala merely calmed the crowd with his hands. When the crowd once again fell silent he continued. "Members of the Le Creuset team confirm the report that in fact Miss Clyne has announced her intent in person. I am not at liberty to release any more details at this time." There was a pause in his speech before he began again.

"It appears that Miss Clyne has abandoned her people to join those who would see us removed from existence. Please I ask you not to take Chairman Clyne at fault for her actions, Miss Clyne's actions were on her own accord and do not reflect the views of her father. I thank you for your time." He stepped down from the podium and began to leave the press room followed by the council. Questions were shot out at the members as journalists attempted to get a quote for their perspective papers.

The screens clicked off and Athrun turned to face the chairman once again. He appeared just as tense now as he did in the press conference.

"So that's it?" Athrun questioned, now fed up with formalities after what he had seen. "We just give up on her and leave her with them?"

"What would you have me do Athrun?" Chairman Clyne asked frustrated. "Patrick has the council in the palm of his hand, they no longer support me. The people are with him as well. I will lose my position in the upcoming election. Lacus is with Kira, he will keep her safe no matter what happens, that I can be sure of."

"What about Riku?" Athrun asked. "Does he know about this?"

"He will shortly. He's on Earth, visiting an old friend of mine."

Riku, Lacus and Kira were gathered in the mess hall on the Archangel. Lacus sat next to Kira on a table to the right of the entrance. The mess hall was empty except for their small group. Riku had boarded the ship with the purpose of delivering a message to Lacus and Kira, but he had yet to deliver it. That was the reasoning the group was gathered. Riku was leaving shortly for the plants so he had to deliver his message before he left.

"Well I guess I should give you the message before I head out." Lacus looked anxious yet nervous as she didn't know the nature of the message. "Lacus, your father would like me to inform you that your engagement to Athrun is no longer valid. With your choice to stay on the ship, the plants will see you as a traitor." Lacus did not seem surprised. She figured this would have been a result of her decision.

"Is that is?" Lacus asked puzzled. _Father would not send him all the way here just for that._

"No there is more." Riku stated. "He would like you to know that the forge is open for business."

"That isn't reason enough to make you leave Riku, our father can handle that on his own." Lacus said. She knew him well to know he was trying to use that as an excuse to leave. "Why are you leaving?" There was a long pause before he began.

"I can't help out here anymore." He began but Kira cut in.

"You can still fight alongside me in the Zaku still." Kira said.

"Actually I can't." The brunette and his pink haired sister gave him puzzled looks. "I used the vortex drive before it was finalized. The speed increase was not meant to be that large. The final programing and calibration was scheduled to be finished a while ago but it was postponed because of the attack on Lacus's ship. The speed increase was so large the joints of the Zaku and some of the most valuable components are warped and distorted."

"We have spare parts, we can replace the damaged joints and components." Kira said.

"That would take away spare parts from the Strike, and it's more important to keep the Strike combat ready. Besides, even if we could repair the damage, I would still not be able to fight. The drive tore my body apart. It's going to take a long time to get myself back up to strength. That is why I'm leaving. I have to get better and stronger before I can fight again."

"If that's how you feel, then I can't argue." Lacus said. "Where are you going?"

"I'll head back to the Plants." Riku said. "I'll get a ride with one of the Desert Dawn jeeps heading into town. I was able to contact the Chairman earlier and he has arranged for a shuttle to take me form the base where the Lessups is stationed. He has a cover story prepared for me."

"You're going to a Zaft base? But you have been fighting Zaft, how are you going to get in?" Kira asked clearly surprised.

"The only people who know that Riku is here and is piloting that Zaku are my father and his intelligence agencies. He is the son of the Chairman, if he just announces and proves he is Riku Clyne." Lacus explained. To Riku it seemed that she emphasized the last name Clyne. He had never really dropped the name Takashi when he was adopted. He was referred to as Riku Clyne by the majority of the plants, including the media and the whole council. He had always introduced himself as Riku Takashi however.

"That is the plan." He said simply. "Well I better get going. The last convoy is heading into town soon, and it will not wait for me."

With that they group silently left the hall. They walked through the ship and down the personnel ramp. The goodbyes were short. He had already taken care of most of the goodbyes earlier. They waved as he departed, the jeep carrying him disappearing into the distance.

Kira wiped the sweat of his forehead. The sweltering heat of the desert was invading his cockpit in the Strike and it was not making his mundane task any more enjoyable. This had to be his eighth trip to the pile of crates containing vital supplies for the Archangel. It had been almost two hours in the cockpit, and the heat was starting to get to him.

He walked the Strike into the welcome shade of the hangar. The hangar had an easy access to the back end of the cargo hold. As he walked back to the large access hatch he stopped to glance at the orange machine that rested in its cradle. Next to the Zaku in a holster, was the long rifle. An idea passed through his mind, and he made sure to mentally note to ask Murdoch about his idea later.

It took around ten minutes to unload the latest supplies he carried. For what had to be the hundredth time that day he wiped the sweat out of his eyes, then swung the Strike around so he could head out for a fresh load. As the Strike came around to face the exit of the hangar he looked up to the catwalk to see Lacus, and Captain Ramius. Lacus waved to him, a bright smile gracing her face.

"Its time to take a break Kira." Lacus shouted to him brightly.

"Come on Kira, you've worked hard enough for now, its time to get something to eat and take a break." Kira piloted the Strike to its cradle with complete joy. What she said was true, he had done far too much work so far. Tomorrow was a big day, and the ship bustled with activity as soldiers did their best to prepare the Archangel for battle.

Kira used his right hand to push aside the display screen that showed the long lists of tasks he needed to perform with the Strike to prepare. He used his free left hand to Trigger the cockpit release. The hatch hissed as it swung open to allow its occupant to leave the cramped space. Light flooded into the cockpit from the vast hangar beyond. A slim hand extended through the gap into the cockpit. Kira's gaze traced up the arm to see a pink haired teen girl with blue eyes happily looking back into his violet colored eyes.

As Kira looked back into her eyes, he noticed Lacus nod towards her hand. Kira smiled back at her and he gently took her hand. She lightly tugged at him and helped him out of the cockpit. Kira stepped out into the lighted hangar onto the grate walkway.

The two soldiers and the pop idol walked out of the hangar and down the familiar route to the the mess hall. The group was later than most of the crew for lunch since Kira insisted on continuing to work until he could finish off the list. He was hoping that he could finish his duties quickly so he could spend the rest of the day relaxing with Lacus. Of course Lacus had plenty of work to do as well. She assisted with as many non-combat centered jobs as she could. She also had a list to finish, everyone on the ship did, no matter how general it was.

It had been more than half a day since Riku had relayed his message, and most the ship had not noticed his disappearance. Riku left fairly quietly, only a few people had been at the send off. Kira, Lacus, Captain Ramius, Chief Murdoch, Mu, Mirallia, and Tolle were present to say goodbye. He left on a convoy with the families of the resistance group into the city.

Since the moment he left Kira, and the rest of the ship had been hard at work in preparation not just for the battle soon to come, but for the many battles to come soon after. The work was relentless, there was always something to do, and for the only person able to pilot a mobile suit, there was always extra.

The group walked in silence to their destination, but Kira did not mind, he was much too tired to focus at the moment. They walked into the cafeteria. The room was mostly empty, most of the ship's crew and passengers had already eaten their lunch. The chef smiled at the three as they entered the room, he pulled out three trays and began to fill them with food.

"Hows the work going?" He asked with a smile.

"Brutal, Kira." Kira said rolling his shoulders trying to stretch his sore muscles.

"That bad eh?" The chef asked. "Well a good meal should help out." He said as he handed over the tray to Kira. Kira gladly took the full tray of food and walked over to the nearest table in the cafeteria. It wasn't long before Murue took the seat adjacent to him, and shortly Lacus took the seat directly across from him. They small group ate their lunch fairly quietly until they had at least finished enough of the food to regain some energy.

"Kira, how are the repairs to outside of the ship and loading coming along?" Murue asked attempting to start conversation.

"Well the repairs are complete, but its going to take some time to finish up transporting the supplies." Kira said very dryly. He had just finished a whole morning of repairs and loading, he wasn't all to excited to talk about the tasks when he finally got his first break.

"That's very good." Murrue replied. She realized she should change the subject quickly so she turned to Lacus. "Lacus, I've always meant to ask you, but with all the recent events I never seem to have the chance, how is it that you and Kira know each other?" Lacus smiled brightly at the question, meeting Kira was one of her fondest memories.

"We'll I would love to share the story with you Captain Ramius, however," Lacus said while nodding towards the clock on the wall, signaling they only had a fifteen minutes until they needed to get back to work, "I'm afraid it's a very long story and I don't have the time to explain it properly. But if we ever have the time I would be happy to share it with you."

Mu walked through the ship. He was looking for an excuse to not go back to work. He had been strolling through the halls of the ship for around ten minutes, and not once had he run into anyone. Everyone on the ship was out working on the repairs and loading of the ship or relaxing before they began their next shift.

It was for these reasons that the ship seemed as abandoned as an old western ghost town. Toss in a saloon with some of those weird shutter doors that he could make a dramatic entrance through then Mu would actually believe he was in an old western ghost town. Well except for all the high tech equipment around him.

He decided that while on his leisurely stroll through the endless white bulkhead encased halls, that he would stop by the cafeteria and grab a quick drink before he left to rejoin the work crews. He rounded the corner into the large room just as the pink haired ZAFT pop idol had finished explaining something to the captain. Mu watched quietly as the group sat and continued to eat and silence, they had yet to notice him.

The captain appeared tired. He could tell she was in good spirits on the outside from the small chatter she continued with Lacus in between bites. She was somewhat happy he could tell, but he also knew that the weight of the decisions she had been making and soon would be making had begun to weigh on her even more. While she tried to appear cheerful and relaxed, he could tell that she was not entirely true to these emotions. Something inside was weighing down on her. She was slightly faking being happy, unlike the girl next to her.

Lacus seemed truly cheerful. The smile that had always been present on her face since she came aboard never seemed to falter or fade. It was strange, Mu couldn't seem to figure out why she was so happy all the time. She had unwillingly boarded an enemy ship. Then eventually became friends with the people of the ship, only to be labeled as a traitor by her people for not wanting to leave the ship. Why was this? She knew she was most likely going to be used as a hostage once the ship reached Alaska, yet she was still cheerful. Mu couldn't figure out why until his eyes fell upon the only other person left in the room.

Kira Yamato. Kira was exhausted, irritated and frustrated. Mu could imagine why. He was a teenager, just some college student who was thrust into someone else's war. Ever since that fateful day when he boarded the Strike, there had been a target on his head. He was labeled as a traitor by the coordinators since he fought against them, he was thought of as an enemy by the military he now served because he was a coordinator. Not to mention he was the only person on the ship capable of piloting the Strike, and the responsibility of protecting the ship fell mostly on his shoulders, not to mention all the extra responsibility that came with being the pilot of the Strike.

Lacus and the Captain were still talking when Mu cleared his throat. The three occupants of the room turned to face him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but captain I have just had another one of my brilliant ideas." Mu said confidently.

"Well let's hear it." The Captain stated reluctantly, she wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes.

"I was just thinking that since all external repairs are finished, and all of the heaviest of the equipment has been moved into the Archangel, that we could give Kira here the rest of the day off." The Captain started to protest but Mu quickly continued. "Yes, I know we still have equipment to move in, but we have the maintenance mobile armors that we haven't used for much. I've finished all of my tasks and wouldn't mind piloting one of those and taking over for Kira with the loading of the ship." Captain Ramius was about to protest again but Mu finished with a nod towards Kira. The Captain looked over and finally noticed how exhausted he was.

"Very well, Kira you can take the rest of the night off. Get some rest and prepare for tomorrow. Miss Clyne, would you meet me in the bridge in 15 minutes, I would like your help with something." The Captain ordered to the teens. Lacus nodded to acknowledge her request. "Cmdr. will you please join me as I head to the hangar." She added sternly.

"I'd be happy to escort you Captain." Mu said with a smile. With that the pair left the cafeteria.

"You really should get some rest Kira, you look exhausted." Lacus said concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kira said sheepishly.

"No, Kira, go get some rest now. I'll come visit you when I'm finished for the day." Kira simply nodded and with that he was off to his quarters to sleep.

"I know you think I'm overworking him, but you should have approached me in private before voicing your opinion." The Captain said as they took their brisk walk to the hangar.

"I know, I know I'm sorry." Mu said. "But the kid looked exhausted, he needs a break."

"I can see that now, just next time I'd appreciate if you'd bring my attention to it in private Cmdr." The captain said. They walked through the sliding door into the hangar and she stopped and turned to face him. "I expect you to have all of his and your duties finished by dinner." She turned to leave but stopped as a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She turned to look directly in Mu's blue eyes.

"You should get some rest Murrue. Take a break and relax, tomorrow is going to be a long day. With that he left towards the back of the hangar where the maintenance mobile armors were kept. She stood there and watched him leave. _Why did he use my real name?_ She slightly smiled at herself and walked through the doors to meet Lacus on the bridge.

Lacus dropped onto her bed. She knew that she promised Kira she would visit him as soon as she was done but she was more tired than she expected. Captain Ramius had taught her how to use many of the stations on the bridge just incase she was ever needed. After that she went into the hangar and worked with chief Murdoch on the Strike. He taught her basic maintenance of the Strike so that she could help Kira out.

Her outfit she normally wore was strewn across the floor. She had brought it back in between tasks as Murdoch had made her wear the orange overalls while working. She was grateful for this because judging by how much grease and dirt was on her overalls, her outfit would have been ruined.

Lacus sighed and set the small monitor on the wall to set an alarm off at 5:30. This would give her a small nap and then she'd take a quick shower and go to dinner with Kira. She rolled over and let sleep take her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm was blaring. _Why is it so loud?_ She thought to herself. She rolled over to turn the alarm off. As she pressed the button to shut the alarm off she noticed the time 6:15. _I OVERSLEPT BY ALMOST AN HOUR? _She thought to herself. She quickly jumped out of bed and went to the corner to grab up her usual outfit, but it wasn't there. She scanned the room quickly and noticed that her usual outfit and her pink Earth Force's uniform were hanging up neatly. They were all clean also. _Kira, _she thought, smiling to herself. He must have come to check on her. She grabbed her pink uniform and exited the room, heading for the showers.

Once she finished her shower she quickly changed into her pink uniform and dropped off the orange overalls off in her room. She walked across the hallway and knocked on Kira's door. No answer came from inside. She sighed, and headed of to the cafeteria, hoping that he was already there eating dinner.

She swiftly walked through the empty halls of the ship. _This is weird, everyone should be done with their tasks._ Lacus thought to her self. As she rounded the corner into the cafeteria she spotted Kira right away, his back was to the door. He was surrounded by his usual group of friends. They were laughing and joking around with each other. It was then that Mir saw her and raised her hand into the air to wave.

"Hey, Lacus." Mir said. "We've been waiting for you." Lacus smiled and started to walk to the group, but before she could reach them they all started to stand. Kira spun around and smiled at her. This was not one of those fake smiles he had been showing lately to make her believe he was alright, this was a true genuine smile, Kira was truly happy.

"Come on Lacus, we are all going outside." Kira said with that bright smile.

"But I haven't had anything to eat yet." Lacus began to protest just as her stomach began to grumble.

"Well neither have we," Tolle laughed as he wrapped one arm around Mir, and clapped Kira on the shoulder. "We've been waiting for you."

"Then why are we going outside?" Lacus asked.

"The Desert Dawn group is throwing a party," Sai explained. "Tomorrow is a big deal, because if we succeed they will finally have freed their country from ZAFT."

"Come on let's go." Kira said. The group parted around Kira and Lacus letting the pair make up the rear. Kira began to walk, and Lacus soon joined up next to them. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he hadn't been this happy in so long. _Maybe he just needed some rest? _She thought to herself. He turned to look to her and their eyes met. The pair blushed and quickly turned away, both to embarrassed at being caught looking at each other to face the other.

The group walked down the ramp together into the cool desert night air. The sight before them was not what Lacus expected. All around were fires raging with people surrounding them eating and talking. The Archangel's crew and the Desert Dawn soldiers were intermixed, meeting new people and enjoying themselves. To the left near the entrance to the Dawn's headquarters was a row of tables with a huge assortment of food, behind the tables were several large grills where several men, both Dawn and Archangel, cooked and joked around with each other.

Kira led the way to the tables covered with food. He grabbed a plate and began to pile it high with food, the other guys in the group soon followed till it appeared that they each had enough to feed a family of five. Lacus was hungry also but she didn't grab nearly as much food as the boys. They all worked their way past several fires that were completely encircled by soldiers, till they came to a fire with only three people scattered around it. Cagalli was among the group as well as Mu, and the leader of the Desert Dawn Sahib.

"Mind if we join you?" Kira asked timidly.

"Not at all my boy, I've been wanting to speak with you." Sahib stated as he stood to shake Kira's hand. "You're a fantastic pilot, and if it weren't for you, we would be in a very tough situation. I as well as my men owe you our lives." Kira began to protest but was interrupted by Sahib. "I will take no excuses boy, we owe you our lives no matter what you say."

"Thank you sir." Kira said.

"No need for the formalities tonight." Sahib said with a smile. "Tonight we are here to enjoy ourselves. Well don't just stand there all of you, grab a seat." He motioned to a stack of chairs leaning against a rock. Kira set his food down and grabbed and unfolded two chairs, one for him and one for Lacus. She smiled at him and thanked him for his seat.

Mu and Sahib began to share funny stories of their lives. The teens listened enthralled as they inhaled the food before them. During the conversation Cagalli turned to Kira.

"I don't think I ever got the chance in person to apologize for punching you." Cagalli said. "If I would have known you were sick I would not have hit you." Kira laughed at this.

"Well it's reassuring to know that I have to be sick to avoid a punch." Kira joked. His friends laughed and the tension between the two groups was relieved. "So how did you end up here in the desert?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it," Cagalli said while looking away. The group continued to talk for a long time, joking and telling funny stories. After an hour and a half or so, music began to fill the canyon. The group looked around to see a a band composed of many instruments playing near a dimly lit patch of sand that appeared to have been set aside solely for dancing.

"Come let's not all sit around, let's work off this wonderful meal and dance." Sahib said as he stood and began to stride over to the area. Kira glanced around and noticed that the Desert Dawn soldiers all around were encouraging the Archangel's crew to join them. Kira, Lacus and his friends began to walk across the space till they reached the space set aside for dancing. They all stood along the edge with Mu. After a few seconds Tolle stepped forward and offered his hand to Miriallia.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a jokingly noble voice.

"Why of course." Mir responded playing along. She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. As the pair walked onto the dance floor Captain Ramius joined the group.

"Not exactly the atmosphere you'd expect the night before a large battle, is it?" She asked.

"Ah come on, lighten up and come dance with me." Mu laughed and he grasped the Captains hand and led her onto the dance floor. Sai and Flay were soon to follow, leaving Kuzzey, Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira. It wasn't long before Kuzzey walked over to Cagalli. He extended his right hand to her while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"I know you don't really know me," Kuzzey began, "but would you like to dance? You know just for fun." Cagalli was obviously surprised by the question because she turned a deep shade of red. She sheepishly reached out and placed her hand in his and managed to murmur a response.

"Uh, sure." She mumbled, too embarrassed to trust her voice. After that Kira and Lacus stood alone along the edge of the dance floor. The area had filled up pretty quickly, even Natarle was dancing with Arnold along the edge of the designated dancing area.

Kira took a deep breath, he was nervous about what he was about to do, but he needed to do it. He stepped in front of Lacus and extend his hand out to the pop princess. His hand hung in the air almost as if it was holding up the silence. He clenched his teeth then pulled in another breathe and spoke.

"Would you like to dance?" Kira asked hurriedly, like he expected the words to burn his tongue or something. Lacus eyes brightened and she showed him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, but she said nothing. Instead she drifted her hand up to place it over his. Kira watched the hand move ever so slowly drift upwards, almost like it was a feather caught on a gust of wind. She placed it ever so gently on his hand, and Kira finally looked up into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I would be honored to dance with you Kira Yamato." The way she said it made Kira's spine tingle. Not that tingle you get when you think someone is watching, but a good tingle. His smile grew until it was almost ear to ear. He slowly led her onto the dance floor.

Once they reached a spot on the floor Kira's mind blanked. _Crap I'm so nervous I forgot how to dance!_ He thought to himself. Lacus only giggled and slowly enclosed is left hand with her own and lifted it upwards. She then gently grasped his wrist and led it slowly to her waist where she placed it before gently floating her hand to rest on his shoulder. _Oh yeah, thats right. Ok I can do this_. Kira thought, but his mind was still blank.

"Kira." Lacus called softly, pulling him out of his thoughts to look into her beautiful eyes. "Why are you so nervous? You've danced with me before, remember?" She said softly.

"Well this is... different." He mumbled.

"How is it different Kira?" She asked with a smile. "Just relax." Kira closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took her advice. He felt better and he took his first step. Lacus smiled at him, and he began to lead her around the dance floor.

The ballroom dances continued for around half an hour, then the music slowed down. Lacus gently let go of Kira's hand and rested her hand on his other shoulder. Kira moved his now free hand to her other hip. The fires around the area had died down, and the dance area was lit more by the bright desert moon and the stars. The moonlight shown so brightly on Lacus. _She's never looked this pretty before_. He unwillingly found himself staring into her eyes. She smiled back at him. _Every time she smiles, I swear it gets prettier._

_Has he always been this handsome?_ Lacus found herself asking herself. She smiled brightly at him and stared into his violet eyes. It brought her back to her cousins wedding so long ago, the last time she had seen Kira before she left. She had never wanted to leave, she cared deeply for Kira and had started to see him as someone she could count on to always be there for her, someone who she could see herself dating. _But he doesn't feel that way about me does he? He probably just views me like a sister._ She found herself inching closer to him, and he soon did the same. Her arms began to slide down his back and his met at her lower back. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Kira." Lacus whispered.

"I missed you too Lacus." Kira replied softly. She turned her head to look at him and noticed something on his neck shine.

She pulled back away from him till there was around a foot between them. This brought Kira's gaze and attention down to her. She slowly pulled her right arm closer to her body. She brought her fingers to her neck and gently moved them across his skin until she found purchase on a thin piece of metal. She pulled on the chain until it popped out of the unbuttoned collar of his white officer's uniform. Hanging on the chain by the clasp of his collar was a silver ring that looked so familiar. She brought her left hand to the ring and held it in both hands.

Kira's hands remained on her waist all the while. She glanced up to his face to see a look of confusion. She examined the ring very closely till she confirmed it as the ring she gave him the day she left. It was her favorite ring, the only thing she had left of her mother, it meant a lot to her, which is why she left it with Kira. She never told him how important the ring was to her, she felt it would complicate things. She was arranged to be married, and she could never be with Kira, but now that the wedding was off, there was nothing stopping her from telling him what the ring meant to her.

"You still wear this?" Lacus asked as she gazed up into his violet eyes.

"Of course, it meant a lot to me that you gave it to me." Kira said with a smile. A single tear dropped from her eye and trickled down her cheek till it dripped off her chin and hit the sand below. _Oh no, did I say something wrong? Is she upset with me? _

Kira's thoughts were in a frenzy, he didn't know what to do. Before he could any more thought into it though, Lacus wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. The action startled him and he didn't know how to react. She pulled herself closer to him and he in turn wrapped his arms around her more closely.

"Oh Kira." Lacus whispered. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Kira asked confused.

"Let's go somewhere to talk, and I'll explain." Lacus respond. She reluctantly released him from her embrace. She began to walk away from the dance floor, towards the wall of the canyon near a small group of chairs. She had gained a couple steps on Kira and he quickly moved to catch up with her. As he reached her he intertwined his fingers with hers. She stopped for a moment and looked at him. He smiled back at her while scratching the back of his head with his free right hand. She blushed and quickly began to walk again. Once they reached the chairs they sat down, she took a deep breath and began to explain to him.

She told him how the ring was the only thing she had left to remember her mother. Once she explained this part it revealed how important it was to her that Kira kept the ring, not alone wore it all the time, and just how much it meant that she gave it to him. When he realized this he blushed and turned away from her. She had just giggled at him and continued. They moved to the dance floor for the last slow dance, and they made their way back to their rooms to prepare for tomorrow.

**Authors note: **

Well sorry about the long wait. Like I said though I lost a real close friend over the summer and have not been in the writing spirit till now. Well on the bright side I started college this year, if you wanna know where feel free to shoot me a message, hell maybe we go to the same college, maybe we're in the same classes, maybe we're in the same dorm, maybe you sleep under my bed at night. Anyway this is part 1 of chapter 9 ( I know I don't listen to fanfiction's chapter numbers. I'm such a rebel) part 2, also know as chapter 10 in my little update, should not take too much longer to put out so keep your eyes peeled. As always please review, I'll start to address people who leave reviews I really liked, as well as answer any questions you may have. Well with all that outta the way, see you guys shortly.

Also I am have made a twitter, and email specifically for phantomx05. Follow me on twitter for chapter updates, and possible sneak peaks of what is to come. Also if you follow me on Twitter you may be able to help me figure out this mess of new ideas I have for stories... don't worry, Guardian is still my priority but I may take on a side project soon. I'll post a link in my bio on my profile to the twitter, as well as the email also.

Keep reading, and stay classy


End file.
